Future
by Iaah
Summary: E se o futuro não fosse tão perfeito quanto todos pensaram que seria? Alice e Nessie contam as novas aventuras da família Cullen. PÓS-BD história melhor que resumo, postando os caps q já tavam na comu do orkut.
1. Plano e Segredo

**N/A - **_Sejam bem viindos à Future no ! ^^_

_a fic já estava sendo postada na comunidade do orkut Fanfics Twilight, mas a Thá {amiga e beta querida de Renascer, beeijo pra ela!} flw pra eu postar akii, pra fik mais bonitinha. Certo, depois de dez milhões de anos eu resolvi postar akii, certo?_

_Então, essa é a minha primeira fic, não a segunda. Renascer, minha fic UA, veio depois de Future. E a Future eu devo tuudo o q tenho escrito, pois só não foi minha primeira fic de Twilight, como a primeira fic q escrevi! Oo'_

_Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews. depois de três reviews, posto o segundo cap, e assim secessivamente. Sem dia certo, três reviews e voilá! outro cap!_

_beijinhos!_

_Iaah_

**Capítulo 1 - Plano e segredo**

Mais um dia começava em Forks. O sol aos poucos fazia o céu negro se tornar azul clarinho, aquele tipo de azul que ficaria lindíssimo no tom de pele de Nessie, minha primeira e única sobrinha.  
Virei para o lado e encontrei os olhos dourados mais lindos do mundo grudados em mim. Sorri, com a certeza confortante de Jasper era minha alma gêmea. Não ligo nem um pouco para suas cicatrizes, ele é lindo do jeito que é. Sinceramente, elas lhe dão até um certo charme. Jazz é simplesmente perfeito, tudo e um pouco mais do que pedi para mim.  
A palma da minha mão dançou levemente sobre seu peito nú, e seus olhos reviraram. Estava tudo incrivelmente tranquilo, e, claro, aquilo se devia ao fato de meu eterno namorado ser um manipulador de sentimentos.  
"Eu te amo", eu disse, e ele automaticamente me puxou para mais perto - se é que isso pudesse ser possível - para me dar um beijo de tirar de tirar o fôlego.  
"Se eu pudesse, ia ficar com você aqui eternamente, Alice.", Jasper murmurou no meu ouvido.  
Não era uma má idéia. Naquela hora, o que eu mais queria era ficar em nosso cantinho feliz para sempre. Literalmente.  
Revirei os olhos quendo ele beijou meu pescoço, e pude ver, pela claridade que vinha da janela, que o sol já tinha nascido. Estremeci quando as mãos macias de Jasper alisaram minhas costas e, em meio a um beijo, eu falei:  
"Minha vontade é de ficar aqui, Jazz, mas como eu vou me certificar que o restante da família Cullen está se vestindo decentemente hoje se estou deitada aqui com você?"  
Ele me soltou um pouco, mas continuou com a boca na minha bochecha.  
"Você prefere brincar de estilista a ficar aqui comigo.", acusou.

Isso não era uma pergunta.  
Eu não pude acreditar: Jasper realmente tinha certeza de que eu trocaria nosso cantinho feliz por qualquer coisa nesse mundo?  
"Amor, como você é bobo!", eu sorri "Nós não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo... O que os outros iam pensar?"  
"Danem-se os outros, ele murmurou, mas já estava lde pé e indo em direção ao closer.  
Eu o segui e abri a porta que dava no meu local preferido da casa. Jasper já havia colocado um jeans escuro e sua camisa verde, desabotoada, e que marcava perfeitamente seus músculos lindos. Como se isso fosse possível, ele ficou muito mais bonito.  
Sacudi minha cabeça para parar de olhá-lo e me virei para a infinidade de roupas que se estendia na minha frente. A metade delas eu já havia usado uma vez, e não usaria nunca mais. Pensei seriamente, e decidi que já estava na hora de fazer compras novamente.  
"Alice, amor, já vou descer." Jazz falou e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de me sair rapidamente. Eu escutei quando ele chegou no primeiro andar e conversou com Edward e Bella, para depois dar um beijo em Esme e então sentar no sofá ao lado de Emmet, para ver televisão.  
Sozinha, procurei entre as roupas uma que estivesse de acordo comigo, e acabei escolhendo um vestido de algodão, larguinhoe cheio de laços, do tipo que Bella usaria em uma festa. O senso _fashion_ de minha cunhada e melhor amiga não havia melhorado muito desde que ela se tornou vampira. Eu que o diga! Convencê-la a se arrumar decentemente era quase impossível.  
Depois de me vestir, coloquei uma sandália e ajeitei o cabelo para estar apresentável quando chegasse no andar de baixo.  
Na sala, ainda na frente da televisão, Emmet e Jasper estavam discutindo sobre o jogo de baseball que aconteceria a tarde. Emmet apostou que Flórida venceria. Jasper olhou rapidamente pra mim, e eu sibilei:  
"Flórida vai perder."

Ele sorriu.  
"Tá apostado Emmet. Te dou mil dólares se Flórida ganhar. Você me dá mil se o time perder."  
"Certo, então, irmão. Prepare a grana!", meu irmãozão gargalhou.  
Do outro lado da sala, Edward tocava piano para uma Esme que assistia derretida de orgulho pelo filho músico. Carlisle e Rosalie não estavam: caçavam nos arredores.  
Da cozinha, vinham sons que denunciava que Bella estava preparando o café da manhã de Nessie, que tagarelava sem parar.  
"Bom dia pra todos.", eu falei pouco antes de entrar na cozinha, e escutei as vozes em resposta.  
Nessie estava sentada na cadeira da cabeceira da mesa, esperando os ovos mexidos que Bella fritava. Ela sorriu ao me ver:  
"Tia Alice! Obrigada pelo vestido, é realmente lindo!"  
Ela me pegou desprevinida, como sempre. Eu não podia saber que Renesmee estaria usando o vestido que deixei em sua casa ontem a noite, quando ela já dormia, pois não consegui ver o futuro de mestiços.  
"Ficou lindo em você, Nessie! Melhor do que eu esperava!" sorri e me virei para sua mãe "Bom dia, Bella!"  
Minha melhor amiga e cunhada acabara de colocar os ovos no prato de Nessie, e sorriu pra mim. Como sempre, ela estava vestida o mais simples que podia. Não preciso nem repetir o quanto Bella me deixava irritada com sua aversão à roupas _fashion_. Era de se esperar que depois de quase dezoito anos como vampira ela fosse se tornar mais antenada na moda. Me enganei. Bella continuava a mesma.  
"Bom dia, Alice." E depois, quase imperceptivelmente, ela fez um sinal para que eu a seguisse para fora de casa.  
Saímos, deixando Nessie devorando seu café da manhã com uma rapidez absurda.  
Eu já sabia do que se tratava antes mesmo de chegarmos à casa de Bella, Edward e Renesmee, Entramos e ficamos na sala.  
"Já discutimos que eu não quero festa de aniversário e você concordou, Alice. Mas Nessie vai fazer dezoito anos na semana que vem..."  
"E nós vamos dar uma festa!", eu completei, não conseguindo esconder a animação.

"Isso aí!", ela sorriu "Como tia de Nessie e melhor organizadora de festas que eu conheço, você está encarregada de tudo, TUDO mesmo, da festa de Renesmee. Ok?"  
"Certo, eu já sabia, bobinha! Ah, e gostei muito da Ferrari que você e Edward compraram pra ela."  
"Shh! Nessie está vindo pra cá - eça está comendo muito rápido! - e o carro é um segredo, portanto boca fechada!"  
Eu sorri e fingi fechar a boca com um zíper:  
"Minha boca é um túmulo, irmãzinha!"  
Ela sorriu e uns três segundos depois Nessie entrou na sala. Bella se moveu para a porta.  
"Eu e Edward vamos caçar aqui nos arredores hoje, Nessie. Voltamos amanhã. Comporte-se. Durma na casa de vó Esme e vô Carlisle, no quarto antigo de seu pai." como ela era preocupada! Mandou um beijo para minha sobrinha, e outro pra mim, seguido de uma piscadela, e saiu da casa.  
Nessie se jogou em uma das poltrona e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado. Era engraçado como eu e ela éramos próxima, quase como se tivéssemos a mesma idade (o que, de certo ponto de vista, não deixa de ser verdade.). Ela amava Rosalie como madrinha, e me amava como tia, e amiga. Mais como amiga que como tia.  
Isso era de se esperar, já que ela quase não tinha contato com pessoas de sua idade, porque ficava em casa a maior parte do tempo, para o seu próprio bem.  
Eu estava curiosa, nã sabia o que ela queria me falar. Me perguntei se algum dia eu iria me acostumar com isso.

"O que foi?", perguntei, sem conseguir esconder minha curiosidade monstra.  
Ela sorriu aquele seu sorriso lindo, toda covinhas, para depois se aproximar de mim e sussurrar:  
"É sobre Jacob.", disse como se eu fosse sua melhor amiga da escola.  
Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Jacob. Eu já devia desconfiar.  
"O que tem Jacob, Nessie?"  
"Bom, ti-Alice", ela engasgou. Nessie não gosta de me chamar de tia em nossas conversas 'adolescentes'. "Você sabe, eu gosto muito dele e... bem..."  
"Bem o quê? Nessie, não me enrola, conta logo!"  
Renesmee parou de falar por um minuto, pensando. Algo me dizia que era sério. Eu acertei.  
"Então, Alice... Eu vou fazer dezoito anos e finalmente vou ser uma adulta - para vocês." Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando dizer. Nessie tinha aquele mesmo rosto desde os sete, não havia mudado nada. Ela se considerava adulta desde essa idade. Mas, para nós, ela só seria adulta aos dezoito. "Namoro com Jake desde os quinze. E... bom... a gente nunca... você sabe."  
Sua voz foi abaixando até que sumiu no final da frase. Com um estalo, eu percebi do que se tratava.  
"Você está querendo ter a sua primeira vez com Jake, não é, Nessie?"  
Nessie ficou vermelha, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Minha sobrinha! Então era por isso que Edward estava tão estranho nesses últimos dias! Poder ler a mente da filha adolescente e suas vontades com o namorado não era nem de longe tão chato quanto eu pude imaginar. Engraçado mesmo foi ele não ter contado à Bella. Senão ela já teria me contado. Nós duas simplesmente não conseguimos esconder nada uma da outra. Mal de melhor amiga.  
"Bom, Alice, você entendeu. Que bom... Eu preciso da sua ajuda para..."  
"Shh!" Eu interrompi, colocando minha mão na boca dela. "Jake vem vindo. Eu vou pra casa, tenho umas coisas pra fazer.  
Eu só não podia contar que essas tais _coisas_ eram diretamente relacionadas à sua festa de aniversário.  
"Conversamos mais tarde, ok? Já que você vai dormir lá em casa, temos mais tempo... Comporte-se, Renesmee!"

Meu tom sério foi totalmente estragado por uma risada que escapuliu de dentro de mim, e uma pisacdela que dei para Nessie antes de sair. Ela sorriu também.  
Nem bem havia acabado de fechar a porta, dei de cara com Jake: descalço, sem camiseta e com um calça de moletom velha. Sem contar seu cabelo, todo desembaraçado e caindo pelas costas. Ele havia deixado crescer porque Nessie gostava assim. Jacob era mais um caso perdido no quesito _fashion_.  
"Oi Alice." ele sorriu.  
"Hey Jake! Tudo bem?"  
"Claro, claro. Vim ver Nessie."  
Eu sorri. "Ela está te esperando. Bom... Até mais tarde, Jake."  
"Até."  
Antes dele abrir a porta eu já estava longe, pensando no segredo que havia acabado de descobrir, e em uma superfesta de dezoito anos que tinha para organizar. Uma semana era o meu prazo. Mas eu já sabia que ia dar conta.


	2. Presentes

**2 - Presentes**

O grande dia havia chegado. Eu mesma acordei Nessie no 10 de setembro, para a frustração de Bella e Edward. Logo depois que eles deram seu presente à ela (uma Ferrari preta), eu arrastei minha sobrinha fofa até o banheiro do meu quarto (que não tinha outra utilidade a não ser a de "salão de beleza"). Para a minha sorte, Nessie não havia herdado de sua mãe a aversão ao mundo fashion. Ela amava moda tanto quanto eu. E acreditou piamente que uma tarde de cabelo e maquiagem era apenas o meu presente de aniversário pra ela. Amor de criança!  
Nem preciso descrever o meu nível de empolgação em arrumar Nessie para sua festa de dezoito anos. Rosalie também estava lá, mal conseguindo conter a emoção em ver sua afilhada se tornar – legalmente – uma adulta. Várias vezes eu pensei em chamar Jazz para acalmar os ânimos, mas felizmente depois ela se segurou um pouco. No canto do banheiro, olhando assustada para os produtos de beleza, estava Bella. Como eu previa, ela saiu para se encontrar com Edward, que estava a sua espera no quarto dos dois, na outra casa. Me dava até vergonha ver o que aconteceria depois, quando estivessem juntos no quarto. Voltei minha atenção à garota de cachos perfeitos sentada na cadeira à minha frente, e então eu e Rose começamos nosso trabalho.  
Tirando as paradas de meia hora cada uma para o café da manhã, almoço e lanche da tarde de Nessie, a "brincadeira" de arrumá-la durou exatas sete horas. Ás quatro da tarde, Renesmee estava pronta. Mas sem o vestido.  
"Você vai ver agora qual é o meu presente de verdade.", eu disse antes de entrar no closet e voltar de lá trazendo o vestido azul-celeste, da cor do céu da manhã, de cashimira, desenhado por ninguém menos que eu, Alice Cullen, apenas com alguns retoques da estilista da Chanel. Nessie ficou espetacular, e ficaria ainda melhor se tivesse tirado aquele medalhão com a foto dela, Edward e Bella que ela carregava no pescoço, e também aquela pulseira que estava em seu braço, alguma coisa a ver com "compromisso Quileute".

Mas essas duas jóias ela não tirava nem que o mundo estivesse caindo em cima de sua cabeça.  
"Nessie, você está linda!", Rosalie estava praticamente a beira das lágrimas, isso se pudesse chorar.  
Em poucos minutos, Bella e Edward entraram no quarto munidos de câmera fotográfica digital:  
"Hora da foto!", Edward falou, e jogou a máquina pra mim enquanto ele e Bella se posicionavam cada um de um lado de Nessie.  
"Digam X!", e bati a foto.  
Nessie estava inquieta. Foi até Edward e colocou as mãos em seu rosto, embora não precisasse usar seus poderes para que ele pudesse escutar seus pensamentos.  
"Não, filha, você não se arrumou a tarde inteira só pra tirar uma foto.", Edward respondeu seu pensamento.  
Eu e ele trocamos olhares.  
Acho que podemos começar, pensei, todos os convidados já chegaram, Edward.  
Como eu amo conversar com ele assim!  
"Como se fossem muitos." Ele respondeu, sorrindo.  
A essa altura, Rosalie, Nessie e Bella olhavam curiosas para nós, tentando descobrir o assunto de nossa conversa.  
Tá, são poucos, mas se esperarmos mais ela vai começar a estranhar tanto barulho no 1° andar.  
"É só falar que são Emmet e Jasper lutando.", ele sorriu. "Ninguém pode duvidar disso."  
Edward, eu estou falando sério! E Jasper e Emmet não podem brigar dentro de casa, esqueceu? Conte já!  
Edward continuou sorrindo, e se virou para Bella.  
"Certo, então. Bella, pode contar à Renesmee."  
A expressão de Nessie nessa hora foi impagável. Ela olhou do meu rosto para o de Rosalie, e então para Bella e Edward:  
"O que vocês estão escondendo de mim?"  
Nessa hora eu agradeci por ela também não ter herdado a impaciência de Edward e a aversão à atenção e festas que Bella tinha.  
"Filha,", Bella começou, um sorriso tímido em seu rosto "você não acha que deixaríamos seu aniversário de dezoito anos passar em branco, não é?"  
Então ela entendeu.  
"Vocês organizaram uma festa!"

Como eu havia planejado, Jacob (que estava do lado de fora escutando a conversa a dez minutos) bateu à porta exatamente quando ela havia terminado de falar.  
"Pode entrar, Jake. Ela está pronta.", Bella disse.  
Rosalie fechou a cara assim que ele entrou.  
"É uma pena que essa festa não tenha restrição a cães", ela praticamente cuspiu na cara de Jacob ao dizer isso.  
"Eu aprendi umas piadas muito interessantes sobre loiras nos últimos tempos, loira burra, mas infelizmente hoje não vou poder contá-las pra você, porque isso estragaria o aniversário de Nessie. Mas estou anotando tudo em minha lista mental, e você vai pagar por essa frasezinha educada amanhã pela manhã.", Jake falou tudo sorrindo e sem tirar os olhos de Nessie.  
Rose saiu resmungando do quarto, e foi ficar com Emmet e os outros convidados.  
Jacob até que estava apresentável, em parte porque eu tinha sugerido gentilmente a roupa que ele estava usando: jeans e camiseta, tênis nos pés, o cabelo estava aparado e desembaraçado. Seus olhos sorriam para os de Nessie, e ela retribuía na mesma intensidade.  
"Parabéns, amor.", murmurou, caminhando até ela para dar um leve beijo em seus lábios (ele sempre se controlava quando Edward e Bella estava por perto. Mas eu e Jazz fomos ao cinema com Jake e Nessie algumas vezes, e vimos os verdadeiros beijos. Parei de pensar naquilo na hora. Edward não ia gostar de saber das intimidades de sua filha e com o namorado.).  
"Obrigada. Mas você podia ter me contado, eu não ia me zangar!", Nessie fez beicinho.  
"Ia estragar todo o encanto da surpresa, isso sem contar o fato que eu tinha oito vampiros me ameaçando constantemente de morte se eu deixasse você suspeitar que havia uma festa.", ele explicou, rindo da expressão dela.  
Os dois se encaravam como se vissem pela primeira vez. Eu sabia o que era aquilo, pois via a mesma coisa todos os dias quando olhava pra Jasper: era o amor.

"Bom, eu quero te dar o meu presente antes de você descer. É simples, mas é com amor."  
Renesmee revirou os olhos "Eu sei."  
Então ele colocou a mão dentro do bolso da jeans e tirou de lá um chaveiro de madeira em forma de coração. Dentro do coração estava esculpido Nessie e Jake.  
"Talvez não seja nada comparado ao carro que eu sei que você ganhou", ele acrescentou com uma careta "e eu tenho certeza que você nunca mais vai querer andar no meu Rabbit de novo, mas eu supero essa se você me falar que gostou do chaveiro."  
"Oh Jake, deixe de ser bobo! É claro que eu gostei!"  
Os dois se abraçaram forte, as lágrimas começando a descer pelas bochechas da minha sobrinha. Bella tocou sua pulseira inconscientemente. Eu e Edward sorrimos quando nossos olhares se encontraram, e ele abraçou Bella.  
Pisquei para ele antes de dizer:  
"Que tal começarmos a festa?"

**N/A - **segundo cap, não vou responder as reviews agora pq to correndo, mas respondo as desse cap junto com as do cap 3, certiim?

deixem reviews, já sabem o esquema!

beijos!


	3. Festa

**3. Festa**

Nessie desceu as escadas e logo foi cercada pelos lobisomens de La Push, nem reparando na decoração toda cor-de rosa que eu fiz. Tudo bem, ela teria tempo para olhar o globo de vidr e a pista de dança que brilhava sob a luz negra depois dos abraços.  
Jake não desgrudou dela nem por um segundo. Leah foi a única que não abraçou, como já era de se esperar. Ela apenas disse "Parabéns, Renesmee." E se encostou num canto. Charlie, depois de dar os parabéns à ela, veio falar comigo.  
"Alice! Parece que o tempo não passa pra você, está cada dia mais bonita!"  
Eu sorri.  
"Obrigada, Charlie, você também está ótimo."  
Charlie passou a mão pelo cabelo branco e respirou fundo. Era triste, ele estava envelhecendo. Ofereci um ponche, ele aceitou e depois foi conversar com Bella e Edward.  
Eu acabei indo para a mesa de som, onde Rosalie me esperava de cara feia.  
"Rose, você não precisa ficar assim. Tente sorrir, por Nessie. Hoje é o aniversário dela!"  
Não adiantou nada, ela bufou e continuou de cara fechada, olhando para os lobisomens, o nariz torcido, a boca trancada: uma perfeita expressão de nojo bem típica de Rosalie.  
"Esses cachorros nojentos! Eles fedem, Alice!", ela murmurou "Nem com 50 banhos de perfume o fedor de Jacob sairá de Nessie!"  
Revirei os olhos com a preocupação desnecessária de Rose. Estava na cara que Nessie não ligava nem um pouco para o cheiro de Jacob em sua pele. Se ela fosse como eu, o cheiro de seu amado era o melhor cheiro do mundo pra ela.  
"Você sabe que não é assim, Rose. Ela e Jake se amam, e nada vai mudar isso. Ele é quase da família agora, você já devia estar acostumada."  
No mesmo instante, Emmet apareceu sorrindo.  
"Aquele babão do Seth ainda acha que pode me vencer em uma luta, Rose! Por pouco eu não quebro sua costela! Se Esme não tivesse aparecido, eu juro que ia vencer dele!"  
Nem eu e nem Rose demos atenção à ele: uma luta entre Seth e Emmet era o que menos nos interessava no momento.

"Anda Alice! Coloque uma música animada para Rose dançar comigo!"  
Ele puxou uma Rosalie carrancuda para a pista de dança no meio da sala, e eu obedeci e troquei a música por uma mais agitada. Foi o que bastou para a maioria dos convidados jovens irem pra pista dançar, excluindo uns dois lobisomens novos e Leah, a eterna mal-humorada. Até Bella estava dançando, conduzida por Edward, dançarino de mão cheia. Nessie, que havia herdado os talentos para a dança do pai, se divertia ensinando Jake, que era tão ruim quanto Bella, e também quase um metro mais alto que Renesmee, o que só dificultava mais ainda. Mas Nessie era paciente, ensinava com carinho e atenção.  
"A senhorita não quer dançar comigo?"  
Eu já sabia quem era. Sorri antes de responder.  
"Jasper!" Me joguei em seus braços. Ele sorriu e me puxou para cima, já que é bem mais alto que eu, para que eu alcançasse seus lábios.  
Ele sorriu e me colocou no chão assim que nosso beijo terminou.  
"Você ainda não respondeu se quer dançar comigo, amor."  
"É claro que eu quero, seu grande bobo!", fiz uma careta pra ele "Mas não posso deixar a mesa de som sem nenhum DJ!"  
Jazz gargalhou. "Então, no caso, agora você é a DJ."  
"Sim!", eu respondi, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não tinha sido uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, e me ergui o máximo que pude, numa tentativa frustrada de parecer maior. "Alguma coisa contra?"

Foi aí que ele riu mais ainda. "Bom, eu posso arranjar um DJ substituto, se esse é o único empecilho de você não dançar comigo."  
Eu concordei.  
"Tudo bem. Mas não chame Esme. Ela está muito empolgada em uma conversa com Charlie, e parece achar aquilo mais interessante que uma mesa com música eletrônica.  
Ele me lançou uma piscadela:  
"Ela pode mudar de idéia."  
Levantei os ombros. "Se você acha que ela vai querer..."  
"Carlisle, Esme?"  
Seu tom era de pergunta, mas eu sabia que, na verdade, ele estava chamando nossos pais. Em meio minuto os dois estavam lá.  
"O que foi?", Carlisle perguntou.  
"Estamos precisando de um DJ."  
Escutamos o suspiro de Esme. Eu encarei Jasper.  
"Eu te avisei."  
"E eu te disse que não custava tentar.", ele riu.  
Esme pareceu não ter percebido que estávamos falando sobre ela. "Eu não posso, crianças. Estava conversando com Charlie, e então Sue e Billy chegaram, e começamos a falar sobre Nessie e Jacob. Posso ficar por lá?"  
"Claro, mãe." Jasper respondeu, e logo ela entrou no meio dos convidados e saiu do nosso campo de vista.  
Nos viramos para Carlisle.  
"Alice já sabe o que vou fazer."  
Eu sorri. "Pai, eu te amo!"  
Carlisle me abraçou, para depois me empurrar nos braços de Jasper. "Eu sei disso. Agora vá dançar com Jazz, ele já está impaciente."

Eu sorri e obedeci.  
Jasper segurou a minha mão e me guiou até a pista de dança. Tão simples quanto respirar, estávamos dançando. Eu me sentia flutuar nos braços dele, e de olhos fechados parecia que estava mesmo acima do chão.  
Se Edward não tivesse nos chamado, eu teria cogitado a possibilidade de dançar com Jasper eternamente. Mas havia chegado a hora dos presentes.  
Dos lobisomens ela ganhou um colar de fibras, trançado a mão (provavelmente feito por Emily). De Charlie, uma foto dos dois em uma moldura simples de madeira, além de um cd de uma banda de rock que fazia sucesso atualmente. Carlisle e Esme lhe deram um livro, que ela amou. Emmet e Rosalie, uma bolsa Dior, que eu e Rosalie havíamos comprado na semana anterior.  
Ela ficou toda boba, e quando escureceu resolvemos cantar parabéns. O bolo, diga-se de passagem, era uma obra-prima da melhor doceira de Washington, Ammelie Henri. Segundo Nessie e os outros convidados que comiam, estava uma delícia. Eu comi com os olhos, e achei lindo.

-

**N/A - **hoje estou com tempo (caramba, é por isso que tá chovendo!) e vou responder as reviews. antes de mais nada, agradeço às meninas da comu por estarem me acompanhando desde o início, e agora, que a fic tá chegando ao fim lá. tbm kero contar pra vocês daki do ff, em primeiríssima mão (só vou contar às meninas do orkut amanhã): Future terá uma fic de continuação, chamada 'Era uma vez no Alaska', que já está sendo escrita. Mas só será postada depois que eu terminar de postar Future akii. Traduzindo: deixem reviews para que saibam o que irá aconteceeer!

Respondendo reviews:

Reviews cap 1

**Chantal Cullen - **continuei, e aki estamos nós no terceiro cap!!! sua fic é ótiima, ameeei lê-la! ^^ e, peloamordedeus, não enfartaaa! uahushauhsa terceiro caaap!

**veronica - **capítulos inteiriinhos akii ve, beeem diferente do orkut... geente, é tããão bom ver a minha leiitora queridassaaaa akii! huhaushaus te amo ve!

**Jessy - **tah akii mais post! huhasuhsuahsa q bom q vc gostou do ponto de vista da Alice, ela é a minha Cullen favorita depois do Ed. Eu sou apaixonada por essa carinha!!! e, geente, coitado do Ed MEEESMO! huhasuahhs imagina a cara dele lendo a mente da Nessie depois de uma ida dela no cinema com o Jake uhsauhaushua cooitado! mas é mesmo, ele tem q aprender a ser menoos xereteiro! vai tentar ler a mente da Bella, Ed! Deixa a Nessie pensar no Jake em paz! usahushauhsa

**Samara Mcdowell - **taah akii outro! ^^

**Thassila Vieira - Thááá - **miiinha beta de Renascer maaaais linda do planetaa! só postei akii por causa da sua diica, tá? ficou tããão bunitinha neah??? eu tbm tava com saudade delees! e o barraco promeete! huhsuhasushausha

-

Reviews cap 2

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **amoou mesmo?? q booom! e a Nessie mooh safadiinha meesmo! huuahsuhaus

**Jessy- **caraaaaca, briigadaaaa!!! é meu sonho tbm ganhar uum carro, e ter um namorado como Jake! huhushauhsa

**Nathalia Peverell - **matando sua ansiedade, aiih vaai mais um! =D

** Granger - **continuuei! uhhsauhsauhsua

Então, três reviews, cap nvo! okay?

Ahh, leiam Renascer, tem cap nvo laah!

Beijiinhos!


	4. Primeira vez

**4. Primeira vez**

Lá pelas onze da noite, todos os convidados já tinham ido embora, a não ser por Jacob, que teimou em ficar. Ultimamente eu nem tenho classificado ele como convidado ou visitante, já que passa a maior parte do tempo em nossa casa e não na dele.  
Esme e Carlisle foram ao escritório dele, seguidos por Emmet e Rose, que foram para o quarto. Edward estava estranho, e eu sabia exatamente o porquê. Ele se despediu de nós, dando a Jake e Nessie um olhar sério. Ela se levantou e correu pra ele, colocando sua mãos no rosto do pai. Depois de um minuto, tirou-as de lá. Edward pareceu mais tranqüilo.  
"Eu te amo pai, isso nunca vai mudar.".  
Meu irmão acreditou. E, mesmo se fosse mentira, aquele sorriso com covinhas faria qualquer um acreditar em qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse que o céu era cor-de-rosa (o que seria fantástico: eu amo rosa!).  
"Eu te amo também", ele murmurou, e olhou para os dois "Juízo."  
Não se preocupe, Edward, ela sabe o que vai fazer.  
"Não se esqueça que eu sei que você está metida nisso também, Alice."  
Eu mostrei a língua pra ele. Parecia até que eu havia feito sua filha roubar, matar alguém, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Isso não era nada parecido com crimes.

Bella correu para abraçá-la e sussurrou no seu ouvido: "Feliz aniversário, Nessie. Eu te amo demais."  
"Te amo, mãe.", ela tocou o rosto de de sua mãe, e Bella pareceu contente com o que lhe era mostrado.  
"Você é um anjo. Boa noite."  
"Boa noite, mãe."  
E então estávamos só nós quatro: eu, Jazz, Nessie e Jacob. Jasper me abraçou e começou a subir as escadas.  
"Parabéns, Nessie.", ele murmurou por cima dos ombros "Boa noite, Jacob."  
"Boa noite", os dois responderam juntos.  
Eu sorri e acenei "Até amanhã."  
Quando estávamos no corredor, ouvi a voz de Nessie, já no topo da escada.  
"Alice", ela sussurrou "Você pode vir aqui?"  
Mesmo não podendo ver o futuro dela para saber do que se tratava, eu já tinha certeza sobre o que estava por vir. Soltei minhas mãos da de Jazz, e ele me olhou curioso.  
"Eu vou conversar com Nessie.", respondi sua pergunta silenciosa. "Me espere no quarto, daqui a pouco estarei lá.  
"Ok.", e antes de se virar, encostou seus lábios levemente nos meus.  
Só me mexi depois que escutei ele fechando a porta de nosso quarto. Encontrei Nessie sentada no topo da escada. Não havia sinal de Jake no andar de baixo. Eu podia ouvir ele andando por entre as árvores da floresta ao redor da casa, em sua forma de lobo.  
"Oi.", eu sorri, e me sentei ao seu lado. "Pronto, pode falar."  
Nessie respirou fundo.

"Se você não tiver certeza se é isso que você quer mesmo, Nessie," falei antes que ela começasse a gaguejar "não faça. Eu sei que Jake vai entender, ele te ama."  
Ela me olhou com olhos aflitos, e eu percebi que era aquele olhar que eu e Bella trocávamos em nossas confissões e conversas de melhores amigas. Nessie me considerava sua melhor amiga! Uau! Eu me segurei para não sair dando pulinhos pela casa, ia estragar toda a seriedade do momento.  
"Não é porque Jake está pronto que você tem que estar também.", eu continuei, e parei por uns segundos, me sentindo tão estranhamente séria e adulta que nem me reconheci. "Ele esperou dezoito anos por isso, tenho certeza que vai agüentar esperar mais um pouco."  
"Não é isso, ti-Alice.", ela me interrompeu. "Eu quero. Só estou um pouco... Bem, com medo."  
Eu sorri. Eu um dia tive a mesma sensação que ela estava sentindo, mas sabia que Jasper era o amor da minha vida, assim como ela tinha certeza de que Jacob era o dela.  
"Isso é normal, não fique desse jeito."  
Ficamos em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que falar, não sou mãe e nem professora de educação sexual. Se ela me perguntasse o que vestir (o que ela já tinha feito), eu com certeza lhe daria uma lingerie francesa (que eu já tinha dado), uma camisola de seda francesa (que eu também já tinha dado) e falaria pra soltar o cabelo (o que eu também já tinha falado). Bom, eu fiz as coisas que estavam ao meu alcance. Eu sou uma expert em moda, não em dar dicas sobre a primeira vez para a minha sobrinha, e filha da minha melhor amiga.

"Bom... Jake está me esperando." Ela corou.  
A curiosidade tomou conta de mim: "Onde vocês vão?"  
Nessie já estava lá embaixo sorrindo.  
"É segredo! Te conto quando voltar."  
E saiu correndo.  
Por pouco eu não fui atrás dela. Como me irritava ficar cega, não saber o que ia acontecer!  
"Abstrai, Alice!", sussurrei pra mim mesma "Se acalme. Jazz está te esperando no seu quarto."  
Funcionou melhor do que eu imaginava. Levantei e fui saltitando até o quarto, para encontrar Jasper deitado na cama, sem camisa, e lendo um livro. Sem tirar os olhos do livro, ele falou:  
"Isso vai te trazer problemas amanhã."  
"Uhum.", eu respondi, já deitada ao lado dele, e de camisola de seda "Não que eu não ligue, mas tem coisas que me ocupam a cabeça mais que uns probleminhas amanhã pela manhã."  
Jazz largou o livro e me abraçou. Eu suspirei. Depois de me beijar longamente, só escutei nossas roupas rasgando, e obras-primas de tecido se transformaram em pano de chão. Eu teria que fazer compras logo.  
Eu sorri. Todas as vezes pareciam a primeira com primeiro e único amor. Minha eterna alma gêmea. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: meu futuro era ao lado dele.

**N/A - **Eiieee

akii quarto capme digam o q acharam, certiim? só avisando aos leitores de Future q tbm lêem Renascer, eu vou passar a postar Ren nas seextas-feiras, pq to sem net em ksa, e to entrando na lan perto da scola ¬¬' {eu sei, é o inferno, mas EU ACHO q sobrevivo.}

boom, não vou responder as reviews hj, respondo no próximo cap. ahh, o cap cinco é POV Nessie, contando a primeira vez dela e do Jake ;D

beijos e beijos e beijos.

brigadassa à fofa da Chantal pelas duas capas liindas pra Renascer! ^^


	5. Sim, eu estou com medo!

**5. Sim, eu estou com medo!**  
_[ponto de vista da Nessie]_

Saí de casa, e as palavras de Alice ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça. Tipo, eu já tenho dezoitos anos. Mas mesmo assim, aquele friozinho estranho na barriga parecia querer tomar meu corpo inteiro, me deixando parada feita uma estátua, sem mexer nada. Nem piscar. Eu queria ficar de olhos fechados, de preferência, para não ver Jake saindo do meio das árvores e, PUTZ!, vinda na minha direção.  
Legal, o nervosismo aumentou.  
Eu já tinha conversado sobre isso com ele, que parecia também sentir quase a mesma coisa. _Quase_ porque ele era homem (ok, isso foi uma merda, já que eu sou feminista, mas ainda assim é uma desculpa!) e porque não é o pai dele que escuta os pensamentos e planos dele sobre nossa primeira noite. A vergonha me mata toda vez que papai me olha com aquela cara de 'minha filha, tão inocente e já pensando nisso!'.  
Ok, eu relevo.  
Ele chegou perto de mim, aquele sorriso de para o trânsito estampado em seu rosto, e me beijou no rosto.  
"Você 'tá suando frio, Nessie."  
"Eu sei."  
Jake riu. "Se você não quiser, tudo bem."  
"Jacob, quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que é isso que eu quero? Eu só estou nervosa porque bem... Eu estou!"  
"Uau, isso foi esclarecedor!", e passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura.  
Começamos a andar na direção do meu novo carro. Eu parei, não entendendo o porquê.  
"Não vamos no seu carro?"  
Ele me olhou, parecendo meio confuso. "Você não quer ir na sua Ferrari?"  
Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, que tremiam, e ele olhou também. "Bem... Eu acho que não estou em condições de dirigir.  
"Eu não achei que você fosse mesmo dirigir,", ia falando enquanto colocou uma mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá a chave do meu carro "por isso peço a permissão para ser o primeiro a pilotar essa _máquina_!"  
Seus olhos queimavam enquanto ele olhava para meu carro. Arranquei a chave de suas mãos e abri a porta do motorista, entrando por lá e indo sentar no banco do passageiro, a seu lado.

Ele me olhou por um instante, e depois entrou no carro, sentando no banco e pegando a chave que eu estendia.  
"U-A-U!", sibilou, olhando para o painel.  
Eu coloquei o cinto de segurança. "Desse jeito vou ficar com ciúmes do carro. Você tem certeza de que não prefere passar a noite dirigindo até o Canadá e voltar amanhã?"  
Jake me olhou sem entender. "O quê?"  
Sacudi os ombros. "Parece que seria bem mais emocionante pra você passar a noite com essa Ferrari que comigo."  
"Nessie, você não existe.", rolou os olhos e, finalmente, deu a partida.  
Liguei o som e conectei o pen drive com minhas músicas prediletas. Enquanto pegávamos a estrada para La Push, onde ficava o hotel que Jake havia feito a reserva para nós, eu olhei para o rosto dele, e me assustei ao ver que ali também tinha nervosismo. Legal. Dois nevorsos, dois virgens, ninguém sabiai]exatamente o que fazer (a não ser que as dicas que os lobisomens e tio Emmet deram à ele contem como 'experiência', o que eu duvido) e estávamos indo ter a nossa primeira vez.  
Entramos no hotel (cinco estrelas, economias jogadas fora e dívidas feitas!), e ele parou o carro no estacionamento, indo abrir a porta pra mim.  
Saímos de mãos dadas, e caminhamos sem falar nada até o saguão do hotel. O que eu podia falar? 'nossa, você também está nervoso, né?'. Não, nem pensar.  
Ao chegarmos lá, uma mulher arrumadinha e de coque puxado nos atendeu.  
"Olá, boa noite."  
"Fiz uma reserva no nome de Jacob Black."  
"Black...Black...", ela repetia enquanto procurava o nome dele em um imenso caderno. Onde tinha ido parar a tecnologia? Pra quê existiam computadores, meu Deus?"  
Ah, só esqueci um pequeno detalhe: estamos em La Push, onde Judas perdeu as botas e todo o resto. A internet e os computadores aqui perdem a corrida para as tartarugas mais lentas de todo o mundo.

"Certo.", ela finalmente achou.  
Ufa! Já estávamos aqui à uns, o quê? Dez minutos?  
"Quarto 508.", e estendeu a chave com um sorriso daqueles bem falso no rosto.  
Jake pegou, e fomos até o elevador. Entrei lá dentro, estava vazio. Ele estava me encarando.  
"O que foi?"  
A resposta, bem, foi uma resposta bem no estilo Jake. Do nada, ele me prensou contra a parede e estávamos nos beijando de um jeito que raramente acontecia. Minha mão se prendeu em seu pescoço, e a mão dele procurava o caminho para entrar bor debaixo do meu vestido. Ok, estávamos só no elevador. E vamos fingir que meu coração não está quase saindo pela boca, nem o dele.  
Finalmente, o elevador bonitinho parou. Ele piscou pra mim antes de me estender a mão e sair me puxando pelo corredor.

Eu o segui sem sequer prestar atenção na decoração pra depois contar à Alice. Talvez no outro dia eu fizesse isso. Talvez.  
Minha atenção toda girava ao redor do homem que estava à minha frente, me puxando e, para minha completa insatisfação, de costas. Seu cabelo longo estava solto e um tantinho desgrenhado, charmoso como sempre. A camisa social caía por cima da calça, em eterno desleixo. Eu estava olhando pra seus sapatos, incomumente engraxados, quando ele parou de andar.  
Olhou pra mim, testando minha reação.  
"É esse?", perguntei, apenas para mostrar que minha voz ainda existia, já que o grande e dourado número 508 na porta não deixava dúvidas. Era esse.  
Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta, abriu a porta, mas não entrou.  
"O que foi?", perguntei, um tom ligeiramente desesperado saiu sem querer. Ele estava mesmo desistindo?  
Jake sorriu, parecendo sentir minha apreensão e leve desespero.  
"Você primeiro, Nessie."  
Dei alguns passos, ainda olhando pra ele, e então me virei para o quarto. Meu queixo caiu.  
O quarto era enorme. Lindo. As paredes brancas, as cortinas douradas, a big cama redonda no centro de tudo... Perfeito! Isso sem contar as pétalas de rosas brancas (minhas flores preferidas!) espalhadas por todo o cômodo e o champanhe em cima da cama. Eu não sabia o que falar. Tinha perdido a voz, e ela parecia não estar achando o caminho de volta.  
"Nessie...", eu sentia o nervosismo em sua voz. Bobo, como sempre. Achou que eu não ia gostar. "Se você não tiver gostado da decoração, nós mudamos de quarto e..."  
Pulei em seus braços, dando um beijo com vontade em seus lábios.  
"É perfeito!", murmurei, enquanto ele me enlaçava em seu abraço forte e quente, e dessa vez parecia que era pra sempre, que ele não iria me soltar.

Então meus pés foram levantados do chão, ele tirou minhas sandálias com seus próprios pés, já descalços, e só fui solta perto da cama. Tão logo me deixou no chão, ele foi pra trás de mim, me abraçando e beijando meu ombro e pescoço, fazendo arrepios estranhos percorrerem meu corpo. Senti suas mãos se movendo rapidamente, soltando com cuidado o zíper da parte de trás do meu vestido azul, presente de Alice, e em pouco tempo ele chegara ao fim. Foi quando me virou pra ele, e nossos lábios se encontraram com uma urgência tão grande como se estivéssemos a cem anos sem ver um ao outro. Suas mãos pousaram no meu ombro, onde o decote do vestido começava, e ele escorregou o pano para baixo. Eu estava de lingerie na frente de Jacob, pela primeira vez na vida.  
Ele não tirou o rosto da minha bochecha, mas suas mãos memorizavam cada curva do meu corpo como se tivessem olhos. Eu estremeci, e procurei os botões de sua camisa social. Depois de alguns instantes de confusão, ele estava sem camisa, e me colocou com carinho deitada na cama, deitando-se ao meu lado.  
"Eu te amo.", murmurou "Você é mais perfeita do que eu imaginava, Nessie... Nem em meus sonhos eu a imaginava tão perfeita assim..."  
Eu fiz com que ele se calasse, colando meus lábios nos seus, enquanto minhas mãos tentavam arrancar aquele maldito jeans. Droga! Eu precisaria olhar, mas não queria tirar o rosto de onde estava, no pescoço de Jake. Ele riu com o meu atrapalhamento e ajudou, tirando suas próprias calças. Agora estávamos mais perto de estar despidos que vestidos. Era a primeira vez que eu estava tão perto assim de Jake, quase sem roupa nenhuma, e ele do mesmo modo.  
"Agora, bem...", ele murmurou, sua boca em minha mandíbula "Acho que aquela cama está ali por algum motivo."  
Eu ri. "O champanhe?"  
"Acho que ele vai estar bom depois.", ele sacudiu o ombro "Não que eu ligue. É só um detalhe sórdido perto de você." "Uau. Estou sendo comparada a um champanhe."  
Jake começou a rir. "Eu disse que era um detalhe sórdido, Nessie."  
"Mas mesmo assim é uma comparação.", rebati. Em um segundo, seus olhos negros estavam nos meus, me encarando.  
"Você está querendo adiar?"  
"Jake, você é bobo."  
Respondi e dei um passo para trás, batendo a perna na cama. Senti a mão dele empurrar o cesta com champanhe, e o barulho de vidro quebrado no chão fez nós dois rirmos.  
"Precisa fazer isso com o pobre champanhe?"  
"Não era você que estava reclamando dele agora a pouco?"  
"Eu não estava reclamando dele, bobinho.", falei enquanto nossos lábios estavam bem próximos um do outro, a mão dele alisava minha cintura e meu quadril. As minhas eu mantinha presas ao redor de seu pescoço.  
"Existiam várias formas de fazer isso de forma educada, Nessie, mas eu não estou disposto a sair do lugar em que me encontro agora.", sorriu e me empurrou.  
Caímos os dois na cama, e seu peso sobre mim era um mero detalhe. Minhas unhas passeavam por suas costas enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço e lutava com o fecho do meu sutiã. Finalmente ele o soltou, e estávamos os dois iguais. Jake passava suas mãos em mim com cuidado e desejo, e meus olhos estavam cerrados devido ao estranho estado em que encontrava. Em meio à suspiros e beijos, mãos que descobriam o corpo do outro de um jeito encantador, finalmente eu era dele, e ele era meu. A dor foi nada perto do desejo que emanava dos meus olhos e dos dele, nossos corpos se uniram e se movimentavam quase como numa dança, encaixados perfeitamente. Naquele momento, a certeza invadiu meu corpo: eu e ele nascemos um para o outro. Não havia como ser tão perfeito com outra pessoa a não ser Jake.

Exaustos, no fim estávamos um ao lado do outro, nossas mãos entrelaçadas no meio do espaço quase inexistente entre nossos corpos. Uau. Jake era quente. No duplo sentido mesmo. _Muito_ no duplo sentido.  
Agora ele beijava meu pescoço enquanto sua mão livre passeava no meu colo. Eu ainda olhava para a perfeição que eram seus músculos, sem acreditar que aquilo tudo para sempre era meu.  
"Não dá pra acreditar...", eu deixei escapar.  
Jacob olhou pra mim, agora me puxando mais para perto dele.  
"Em que você não acredita, amor?"  
"Foi tão perfeito... Tão perfeito, Jake!"  
Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Que bom.", ele suspirou "Achei que tinha sido perfeito só para mim."  
"Como eu sempre falo, você é bobo, Jake."  
Os olhos dele reviraram.  
"Eu sei. E fico mais bobo ainda com você por perto.", falou isso e deu um chupão em meu pescoço.  
"Ei!  
Ele parou.  
"O que foi?", estava preocupado, o bobo. "Te machuquei?"  
Neguei com a cabeça.  
"Meus pais vão morrer de vergonha quando virem as marcas que você deixou em meu pescoço."  
Sua risada me sacudiu junto com ele.  
"Não há problema. Eu tenho isso e ainda as marcas das suas unhas em minhas costas. Vai ser lindo quando eu estiver sem camisa, minhas costas fatiadas pela mão da minha namorada."  
Eu enrigeci e corei. "Desculpe."  
"Agora é a minha vez de dizer que você é boba."  
Sua mão passou pela minha testa, e ele sentiu o suor que fazia meus cabelos grudarem. Em parte devido ao calor do seu corpo, em parte ao... Bem, você sabe.  
"Você está cansada, como eu."  
Não neguei. Eu estava mesmo cansada.  
"Vamos dormir?", perguntei.  
"Uhum."  
Cinco minutos depois, já escutava os roncos dele mas, por incrível que pareça, isso não me impediu de dormir. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, nossos corpos juntos, e eu fechei os olhos para descansar, minha cabeça encostada em seu peito perfeito.

"Nessie..."  
Parecia que eu havia acabado de fechar os olhos para dormir. Jake estava sentado ao meu lado, já vestido (calça e tênis. A camisa ele sempre esquecia). Estava escuro, ainda. Olhei pela janela de vidro do quarto do hotel, e só o que via era a luz da iluminação lá fora entrando por ela.  
"Bom dia, dorminhoca.", ele falou com um sorriso no rosto. Depois olhou para o relógio que estava no criado-mudo próximo à cama. "Quar dizer, boa madrugada!"  
Lutei para levantar a cabeça e ver que horas eram. Quatro e quinze? O que Jake queria, me levar pra casa agora?  
Enquanto eu lutava para manter meus olhos abertos, ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo, enquanto sua mão acariciava meu seio. Senti meu rosto corar. Eu estava nua. Na frente de Jake. Nua na frente de Jake. Que vergonha! Era assim que as pessoas se sentiam após sua primeira vez?  
"Eu acho melhor você se vestir, amor, nós vamos dar um passeio."  
"Passeio?"  
Jake só estendeu meu vestido, minha lingerie e minhas sandálias, que eu vesti prontamente. Em um segundo a vergonha passou. Seria assim agora, eu teria de me acostumar a acordar ao seu lado, do jeito que fosse. Isso me encheu de alegria.  
Quando terminei de me vestir, ele estendeu a mão para que eu a segurasse. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos e saímos do quarto. Agora e pude olhar para a decoração do corredor, mas não achei nada demais. Bom, não era feio, era na verdade bem bonito, mas se parecia demais com um hotel cinco estrelas, algo muito não-utilizável em qualquer decoração de casa. Sofisticado demais, assim como o quarto.  
Paramos na frente do elevador, eu ainda estava meio dormindo, o braço de Jake me abraçava pela cintura, e eu soltei um pouco do meu peso nele. Não tinha a menor noção de onde ele me levava, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de perguntar.

O elevador chegou, a porta abriu, e eu vi no espelho de lá de dentro que meu cabelo estava totalmente horrível. A única coisa que me salvou foi uma trança que fiz enquanto descíamos. Saímos, e fomos até o carro. Jake abriu a porta pra mim, e foi se sentar no banco do motorista. Eu fechei os olhos. Realmente, eu não estava totalmente acordada.  
"Nessie, você ainda está viva?", ele perguntou em tom divertido, o carro ligado e andando, e senti sua mão livre alisando minha coxa.  
"'Tô.", murmurei com a voz que eu tinha. Parecia que eu estava de ressaca, sério.  
Ele riu. "Me desculpa por ter te acordado tão cedo, mas é por um bom motivo."  
"Ok, sem problema.", finalmente eu abri meus olhos e tentei focalizar o caminho que estávamos seguindo. Estava escuro. Legal. Eu queria saber pra onde eu ele estava me levando, parecia que não era pra casa, mas o sono não deixou minha boca se abrir.  
Depois de uns quinze minutos, ele estacionou o carro e abriu a porta pra mim. Eu já estava totalmente acordada. Desci, e vi que estávamos em uma praia.  
"Eu aconselho você a tirar a sandália", ele riu ", a não ser que queira afundar seu salto na areia."  
Olhei para os pés dele, e vi que também estava descalço. Tirei as sandálias e fomos para a praia. Jake sentou na areia, de frente para o mar, e eu sentei em sua frente, virada para o mar também, encostando minhas costas em seu peito quente. Por sorte, o dia hoje era um daqueles poucos de céu aberto, pois dava para ver as estrelas no céu, e uma linha laranja que surgia no horizonte. Ele apoiou seu queixo no topo da minha cabeça, e me abraçou.  
"Foi aqui que a nossa história começou, Nessie."  
Essa eu não entendi. Me virei pra ele, que parecia já ter premeditado minha confusão.  
"Essa praia é onde eu encontrei sua mãe depois de muitos anos, onde a minha amizade a dela passou a existir."  
"Oh.", eu deixei escapar. Já tinha ouvido essa história, mas nunca vim aqui. Olhei em volta. Era uma praia bonita.

"Talvez se Bella não houvesse falado comigo naquele dia, você não existisse hoje, e eu não ia ter um sentido pra viver.", ele falou, e estávamos novamente na posição de antes, seu queixo encostado na minha cabeça. Eu pude sentir seu sorriso "Sou eternamente grato por sua mãe ter tido a coragem de casar com um sugador de sangue, caso contrário eu seria apenas um lobisomem sem amor."  
"Mas você não é um lobisomem sem amor.", observei "Porque aqui estou eu, a 'sugadora de sangue' estranha.", sorri.  
"Você é realmente estranha.", ele concordou.  
Eu fiz uma careta para o mar enquanto observava o sol nascer. Ficamos sem conversar por muito tempo, colados um no outro, e quando ele finalmente começou a beijar meu ombro o sol já estava bem acima da linha do horizonte. Beeeem acima.  
"Ia ser meio feio ignorar essa paisagem bonita.", Jake falou enquanto me beijava. Eu entendi na hora.  
E ali, na areia da praia, eu e Jake fomos um só pela segunda vez na vida.

**N/A - **Eiieee

akii quinto cap, POV Nessie... postando e avisando q só terão outro cap na terça-feira, to sem net em casa, mesmoo problema de Renascer... sorry! mas deixem reviews, please!

Repondendo reviews:

CAP 3

**Noelle** - como assim não aguentariia sete horas de boneca de Alice?? OMG, esse é o meu sonho de consuumo! uahsauhsua e, ah, coitado do Eddie, mas ngm mandou ele ser inxirido e fik lendo a mente da filha dele! uahsuhauhsua

**Chantal Cullen - **aushuahs, Carlisle de DJ foi legaaal neah? eu amo³ ele, eu keria q ele fosse meu pai pra eu ser uma vampira gatona! uahushauhsa muuuit obrigada pelas capas, viiu? AMEI! e qto a não enfartar... eu acho q enfartaria se soubesse q seria tratada por um Cullen! uhuahsuah

CAP 4

**Chantal Cullen - **Alice e Nessie são confidentees meniina! uahshashua maaas imagina a situação, ter uma confidente q é a melhor amiga da sua mãe! OMG!

**Noelle - **eu tbm ADORO a Alice, caraaa! ela é toda fashioon, toda linda, toda fadinha [/parei] e ainda por cima dá conselhos ótiimos... sobre moda! uhasuasuahsa iissso aiih, problema é do Ed com o q vai acontecer, ngm mandou ele ser xereteiro e super protetor! uahsuhusa

**Lala Ribeiro - **aiin, q bom, uma leitora do orkut! muuito obrigada pelo elogio, eu tento fazer o meu melhor!

** xD - **geeenteeem, olha q coincidência! uahushauhs viiu, o mundo é pekenininho meesmo, e agora vc pode acompanhar Future akii no ff! ^^ aiin, muuito bom q vc amooou meniina! uahushauhsua pode deixaar q posto, só q agora mais raramente ¬¬ por conta da net, mas vai ter sempre um cap akii pra vc ler!

No maaais, é isso! deixem reviews falando o q acharam!


	6. Discussão

**6. Discussão**

"Alice, por favor, venha aqui agora."  
A voz de Carlisle era baixa e calma, mas eu podia escutar a impaciência de Edward e a preocupação de Bella, que estavam no escritório com ele. Céus, Nessie só estava fora desde a noite anterior, e agora só era meio-dia, e os dois estavam preocupados daquele jeito?  
Isso juntado ao fato de que Edward me via como a 'mentora' e 'culpada' pela primeira vez de Nessie, fez com que eles me enchessem a paciência desde as dez da manhã. Eu na levantei da cama. Eles não podiam querer que ela fosse criança pela vida toda!  
"Alice, será que dá pra você vir aqui?", o impaciente do meu irmão falou em um tom um pouco alto demais.  
Eu suspirei e sentei na cama. Jasper fez o mesmo, e começou a me acalmar.  
"Não adianta, Jazz. Eu tenho que ir. Edward decidiu que se eu não sair, ele vai arrombar a porta do meu quarto e entrar aqui de qualquer jeito."  
"Então é melhor você ir.", ele falou "Eu não quero estar no meio de uma discussão entre você e Edward."  
Me levantei e pisei nos retalhos das roupas que eu e Jasper rasgamos na noite anterior. Fui até o closet e vesti um jeans skinny e uma camiseta de uma grife nova, italiana, e que eu tinha simpatizado muito na hora que vi na loja.  
"Alice!", Edward chamou de novo.  
"Já vou!", eu bufei enquanto saía do quarto e ia para o escritório de Carlisle em passos humanos.  
Não me surpreendi com a porta aberta. Carlisle estava sentado, Edward e Bella em pé, os três virados pra mim. Sabe aquelas horas em que você se ente uma criminosa? É, essa foi uma delas.  
Foi Bella que começou a falar:  
"Para onde eles foram, Alice? Eles estão bem?", seu tom estava um pouco temeroso, mas eu sentia a confiança que Bella tinha por saber que eu não acobertaria nada que pudesse ser ruim para Nessie.  
Suspirei. "Vocês estão preocupados à toa, Nessie e Jacob sabem o que estão fazendo, eles já são adultos."

Edward trincou os dentes.  
"Para onde eles foram?"  
"Você sabe que eu não sei, por que pergunta?"  
Se em um momento estávamos todos tensos, no outro a calma inundou a sala: Jazz estava lá. Então, o som de um carro entrando em nosso terreno e o cheiro conhecido de Nessie e Jake chegou até nós.  
"Pronto.", resmunguei. "Estão aí. Eu disse que estava tudo bem."  
"Mas você não pode vê-los."  
"Eu sei as coisas que eu faço, Edward, e eu nunca ia deixar minha sobrinha fazer algo que a machucasse."  
Descemos para a sala, ainda em tempo de ver o casalzinho entrando de mãos dadas pela porta da frente. Nessie parou e olhou assustada para a recepção: Rose, Emmet e Esme tinham se juntado à nós.  
Jake parecia estar achando tudo muito engraçado, assim como Emmet. "Oi, pessoal! Tem café da manhã aí? Estamos com fome."  
Nessie estava vermelha, e olhou pra mim.  
"Eu não fiz nada, a culpa é do seu pai que é um ciumento de carteirinha, e não sabe ver que as pessoas um dia crescem."  
Pelo seu olhar, vi que ela notou que eu estava falando a verdade. Puxou Jake para o sofá com ela e sentou-se ao seu lado. Eu pedi para que Jazz sentasse ao lado dos dois e me sentei em seu colo, atendendo ao pedido de apoio silencioso que Nessie me fez com os olhos. Edward e Bella sentaram no sofá à nossa frente, Carlisle e Esme estavam de pé atrás deles, e Rose e Emmet sentaram-se nos degraus da escada, ele se sacudindo em um riso silencioso.  
"Pra quê o clima de interrogatório?", Nessie finalmente perguntou, encarando o chão. "Eu não matei ninguém, não depredei nenhum prédio público, só passei a noite fora. Ou será que isso virou crime de ontem pra hoje e esqueceram de me avisar?"  
Emmet não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. Rose deu um tapa em seu braço.  
"Ui!", ele resmungou.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça antes de responder. "Você devia ter nos avisado que voltaria tarde."  
"Eu pensei que a conversa silenciosa que tivemos ontem tivesse sido esclarecedora no quesito 'eu não sei que horas vou voltar', pai!", ela estava emburrada. "Já é chato o bastante saber que você lê meus pensamentos, e quando durmo fora de casa pela primeira vez na vida tenho que contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes? Você quer que eu conte como foi?"  
Ao terminar de falar, Nessie estava quase gritando, e eu via as lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos. Jake segurou-a pela cintura.  
"Acalme-se, querida.", Esme pediu.  
Bella estava mais tranqüila que na hora que a encontrei no escritório de Carlisle, e isso se devia em grande parte à calma que Jasper projetava em nós depois da explosão de Nessie. Ela falou calmamente alguns segundos depois:  
"Nessie, nós só ficamos preocupados com sua demora, não tem motivos pra você ficar assim."  
"Vocês deviam confiar em mim.", ela resmungou enquanto procurava algo dentro da bolsa vermelha. Acabou tirando o celular e sacudiu-o na sua frente. "Eu ligo o celular agora a pouco e o que encontro? Quarenta e sete mensagens!", acusou "O que vocês pensaram? Que Jake havia me raptado e estava me levando para um lugar macabro pra me manter prisioneira por toda a eternidade? Eu fui boba em pensar que contar para vocês o que iria acontecer fosse o bastante! Eu fui boba em acreditar que fossem confiar em mim e em Jake!"  
Ninguém sabia o que falar. Somos uma família, mas todos percebemos que o assunto devia ser tratado apenas por Bella, Edward, Nessie e Jacob, que estava estranhamente quieto no sofá. Rose e Emmet já haviam sumido, seguidos por Carlisle e Esme. Eu e Jasper nos levantamos silenciosamente, mas Nessie segurou meu braço com sua mão quente.  
"Fica aqui Alice.", eu me virei para olhar pra ela. Ela implorou com os olhos antes de falar novamente "Por favor."  
Desenlacei minha mão da de Jasper e sentei no lugar onde estava antes. Jazz subiu as escadas, e estávamos sozinhos na sala.

"Eu não queria que você pensasse que não confiamos em você, filha.", a voz de Bella estava cautelosa "Mas nós... bem... Ficamos preocupados em não saber onde você estava, e se estava em segurança..."  
"Vocês acharam que eu fosse matar Nessie?", Jacob olhou de Bella para Edward, e de volta para Bella "Bella, você era a que devia saber, mais que todos os outros, que eu não arrancaria sequer um fio de cabelo de Nessie! Eu não ia agüentar se a deixasse machucada, ou com qualquer outra marca de agressão!"  
Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram e focalizaram algo no pescoço da filha. Eu me virei sem que ninguém percebesse, e não consegui disfarçar meu riso quando vi algumas marquinhas roxas no pescoço dela.  
Nenhum dos dois, Nessie e Jake, pareceu perceber. Estavam emburrados, abraçados e visivelmente chateados, sob o olhar culpado de Bella e Edward. Eles perceberam que tinham exagerado. Eu, a intrusa, observava tudo, sem falar nada. Não poderia ajudar, nunca tive filhos nem nunca vou ter, isso nunca fez falta pra mim, e nem era uma prioridade de Jasper enquanto era humano. Portanto, não sabia como reagir ao ciúme e preocupação dos pais em relação à filha. Mas só de sentir que minha presença ali ajudava ambos os lados (Bella e Nessie pareciam sentir segurança em me ver), isso me fazia sentir um pouco melhor e menos intrusa.  
"Desculpe a gente, querida.", Bella pediu com sinceridade.  
Edward também se desculpou: "Somos apenas pais de primeira viagem.", ele esboçou um sorriso "E você é o nosso tesouro."  
Os dois encararam ela, esperando uma resposta. Nessie bufou.  
"Ok, estão desculpados. Mas não venham com essa história de 'tesouro', eu já tenho dezoito anos e isso é um tanto embaraçoso.", acrescentou quando seus pais sorriram aliviados.  
"Esperamos não ter estragado o clima que vocês voltaram, nem a noite de vocês, com os toques no celular."

"Por sorte ele estava desligado.", Nessie comentou.  
A gargalhada de Jake foi estrondosa. "E vocês não estragaram o clima. Na verdade, foi bem bom."  
Nessie corou, e ele apertou seu braço em torno dela. Eu ri, aquilo tudo estava ficando realmente engraçado. Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. "Pare de pensar nisso, Jacob, por favor.", falou entre dentes.  
"Ops, desculpe, sogrão!"  
Eu e ele caímos na gargalhada. Ao meu lado, Nessie suspirou aliviada. Estava tudo de volta ao normal agora.  
Levantei, e antes de subir as escadas, minha sobrinha me abraçou e deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.  
"Obrigada, Alice!"  
"Mas eu não fiz nada!", sorri, retribuindo o abraço.  
Bella e Edward haviam ido à casa deles. Eu não tinha nenhum plano sobre o que fazer durante aquele final de semana. Ainda.  
Foi quando tive um estalo em minha cabeça, e eu me virei para Jake e Nessie:  
"Vocês gostam de acampar?"

**-**

**N/A - **Deu tudo errado hj, dormi cinco da manhã, tive q acordar as seis e a professora de francês não foi dar aula e me deixou plantada a toa. Okay, respondo as reviews na quinta, certo? ainda to sem net em ksa, humpf! ¬¬

beijiinhos, brigada pelas reviews lindas e espero q tenham gostado.


	7. O final de semana

**7. O final de semana**

"Você está tentando me convencer a deixar Nessie ir com você, Jake, Jasper, Emmet e Rose acampar nas montanhas?"  
Eu sorri. Bella entendeu tudo muito rápido. É por isso, e por outros tantos motivos e qulidades, que ela é minha melhor amiga.  
"Isso aí! Como eu disse, ela não vai estar sozinha.", pisquei "E você e Edward terão um final de semana livres e sozinhos em casa!", lancei um olhar sapeca.  
Enquanto conversávamos, Bella lia pela milionésima vez "O morro dos ventos uivantes" na sala de sua casa. Eu estava sentada na poltrona do lado da sua, com os pés para cima, e implorava para que ela deixasse Nessie ir passar o final de semana acampando.  
"E porquê eu e Edward não podemos ir junto?", ela voltou sua atenção ao livro.  
Eu bufei. "Bella, pais _não_ acampam com a filha e o namorado."  
"Mas sua melhor amiga não pode acampar com você?"  
A engraçadinha ainda estava lendo. Eu segurei seu rosto com a mão e lancei aquele olhar pidão que eu sei que ela não resistiria. Sim, eu sou chantagista. Não, eu não tenho vergonha disso. É até muito útil, e funciona com quase todo mundo. O quase em questã é Edward. Minhas chantagens não funcionam com ele. Mas, bem, se funcionam com Bella, é como se funcionasse com ele, então está tudo bem!  
"Por favor!", repeti, ainda olhando ela com aquela cara pidona e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos, como se estivesse rezando.  
"Alice, eu duvido que Edward irá permitir."  
"Ah, por favor, _por favor_ Bella!", implorei "Se você disser que sim, com certeza Edward vai deixar também! Por favor, irmã, como melhor amiga que você é! Eu não vou deixar nada ruim acontecer com Nessie, ela vai estar bem protegida com todos nós por perto, juro!"  
Eu beijei os dedos, em x, mostrando que jurava. Ela deu um longo suspiro e voltou ao livro.  
"Alice, você é uma vampira terrível."

"Aêê!" levantei e comecei a saltitar pela sala, para depois arrancar o livro de sua mão e lhe dar um abraço apertado, fazendo ela pular junto comigo "Você sabia que eu te amo, Bella?", perguntei enquanto pulávamos.  
"Eu só vou acreditar se você parar de pular e me fazer pular junto.", ela resmungou, mas sorria.  
Fui para a porta, e antes de sair voltei para trás, e ela estava sentada na poltrona com o livro na mão.  
"Pode deixar que eu vou trazer ela inteira."  
"Assim espero!"

-

_(parte narrada por Nessie)_

Eu e a Alice nos empolgamos demais com a idéia de acampar. Sério, depois que ela convenceu meus pais, tudo o que saía de nossas bocas tinha relação com o final de semana nas montanhas. No sábado de manhã, eu, ela e a tia Rose terminávamos de arrumar nossas roupas nas mochilas enquanto meus tios e Jake esperavam na sala.  
"Vocês estão indo acampar mesmo?", Jacob gritou. Meu Deus, eles realmente não sabem esperar.  
"Eu acho que elas pensam que estão indo à um desfile de moda", comentou tio Emmet "ou algo parecido."  
"Alice, a gente planeja chegar lá hoje!"  
Senhor! Tio Jasper estava pra lá de impaciente, e pelo visto Alice percebeu isso, pois estava séria, mas não parou de dobrar roupas e guardá-las na mochila.  
Tia Rose terminou de fechar sua mochila quando eu já estava com a minha nas costas e fazia bolinhas de chiclete pra passar o tempo. Uma hora e meia escolhendo roupas! Alice ainda não sabia se levava a calça de caminhada azul ou vermelha. Não que ela fosse _caminhar_, mas ela mesma falou que gostava muito delas. Acabou colocando as duas dentro da mochila (que estava um pouco cheia demais perto da minha e da de tia Rose), mas eu preferi nem comentar.  
Descemos as escadas e encontramos tio Emmet e Jake, cada um jogado em um sofá diferente, e tio Jasper, parado imapcientemente na porta da frente. Quem olhasse poderia jurar que eles esperavam ali a mais de dias. Eu sabia que eles eram exagerados, mas não imaginava o quanto.

Jake suspirou aliviado quando nos viu.  
"Aleluia, Deus ouviu minhas preces!", falou enquanto levantava as mãos pra cima, agradecendo "Agora eu vou ter que te desafiar para uma luta, Emmet, essa foi a promessa que fiz."  
Eu estreitei os olhos para ele e sentei ao seu lado.  
"Wow!Só se for agora, Jake!"  
Os olhos de tio Emmet brilharam. Alice tossiu para chamar a atenção deles.  
"Quem estava querendo ir acampar hoje mesmo?"  
Tio Emmet fingiu estar bravo, não conseguindo disfarçar um sorriso. "Vocês três ficam lá em cima por horas e não podem esperar alguns minutos até que eu acabe com Jake?"  
"Não.", tia Rose respondeu. Ela estava absurdamente linda (não que já não fosse, mas sua roupa hoje estava demais. Alice caprichou.) e vestia uma blusa preta frente única com um decote enorme na frente, um jeans colado e uma bota sem salto, preta, de cano longo. Começou a andar em direção à porta, decidida. "Vamos?"  
Alice a seguiu. Foi aí que tio Jasper viu o tamanho da mochila dela.  
"O que é isso?", apesar do tom sério, ele parecia divertido.  
"Uhm... Uma mochila?", ela debochou.  
Eu não consegui me segurar e ri baixinho. Tio Jasper olhou para a minha mochila e para a de tia Rose, e por mais que elas estivessem menores que a de Alice, ainda estavam beeem grandes. Não no meu conceito, ou no de Alice, porque nós simplesmente amamos roupas e somos exageradas mesmo. Mas no conceito deles, estavam gigantescas.  
"Vocês pretendem passar quantos dias acampando?"  
"Nós vamos voltar segunda, Jazz."  
"Ahh. Pela mochila de vocês eu cheguei a pensar que passaríamos o resto do ano acampando!"  
Nós três ignoramos solenemente o comentário sem-graça do meu querido tio loiro e começamos a ir em direção à porta. Eu, lógicamente, arrastei Jake pelas mãos. Tio Emmet e tio Jasper também carregavam mochilas, mas elas eram menores que as nossas, contendo três barracas e as roupas deles e de Jake, que não levava nada porque ia me carregar nas costas. Eu sou rápida para um humano, mas não consigo acompanhar a corrida de lobisomens e vampiros.

As cores passavam numa rapidez inimaginável por mim enquanto Jake corria, e eu soltei meus braço de seu corpo felpudo, mantendo as pernas bem agarradas à ele. o vento passava por meus braços estendidos e me fazia sentir voar. Aquilo era adrenalina pura, mil vezes melhor que montanha-russa!  
Quando tudo estava ficando beem mais legal e muito mais rápido, ele parou. Eles pararam. Estávamos no alto de uma montanha, numa clareira rodeada de árvores. Dava pra escutar o som de um riozinho que passava ali por perto. Era um lugar bonito, grande. Fiz uma careta chateada antes de pular das costas de Jake.

acaba a parte narrada por Nessie.

-

Esperamos uns dois minutos enquanto Jake entrava no meio das árvores, ainda na forma de lobisomem, e voltava com sua calça de moletom, descalço e despentado. Suspirei. Ele era realmente um caso perdido.  
"E aí, vocês vão ficar parados aqui ou vamos arrumar as coisas e começar as atividades felizes de camping?"  
Todo mundo concordou com Jake. Jasper e Emmet tiraram as barracas das mochilas, cada um pegou uma e jogaram a que sobrou para Jake e Nessie. Me juntei a Jazz para ajudá-lo, e Rose foi montar a sua com Emmet. Não que precisássemos de barracas, mas 'brincar' de acampamento na companhia de Jake e Nessie parecia bastante divertido. Terminamos de montar nossas barracas em nossa velocidade normal, e quando viramos para o casalzinho restante, esles ainda brigavam contra os ferros da barraca.  
"Não querem ajuda?"  
"Não, obrigada.", respondeu Nessie, enquanto Jake achava que havia conseguido pôr a barraca de pé e ela caía suspirou "Nós conseguimos sozinhos, tio Emmet."  
Emmet começou a rir e, ignorando as palavras de Nessie,acabou montando a barraca ele mesmo. Jake fechou a cara, ao que Rose começou a rir. Ele lançou à ela uma olhadela sombria.  
"A gente ia conseguir!" Nessie bufou, cruzando os braços e encostando-se em Jake, que a abraçou, também chateado. Isso só fez Emmet gargalhar mais alto. Ele parecia um urso rindo.

(se ursos pudessem rir, lógicamente.)  
"Claro, vocês iam conseguir no dia de São Nunca, quando Jake conseguisse colocar essa barraca do jeito que ela precisa pra vocês dormirem dentro."  
Jake e Emmet se encararam. Estavam muito perto um do outro. A expressão do rosto de Jake passou de raiva até divertimento, e ele abriu um sorriso. Então eu vi a decisão que Emmet havia tomado. Ele e Jake iam lutar ali. Os dois sorriam largamente um para o outro.  
"Acho que esse é o momento perfeito para a luta que estou te devendo, tio.", zombou Jacob, alegremente.  
"Concordo plenamente, sobrinho."  
Eu estava parada e olhando para os dois. Eu me aproximei de Jasper, e ele entendeu me pedido silencioso para que acalmasse as coisas, e foi isso que fez.  
"Não precisa disso, Jazz, eu e o peludinho só vamos brincar."  
Nessie grudou no braço de Jake ao ouvir o tom preocupado de Emmet, e olhou pra mim buscando ajuda. Rose estava preocupada demais em trançar o cabelo, sequer olhava para eles.  
De repente, Nessie colocou as mão no rosto de Jake.  
"Não precisa ficar preocupada assim, é só uma luta boba, Nessie."  
Mas isso não a convenceu. "Jake, você não vai lutar, por favor. Você vai se machucar, e mesmo que sare rápido, vai estragar totalmente o clima do acampamento, droga!"  
Ele bufou. Percebi que não ia desistir, e comecei a falar.  
"Jake, Emmet é bem mais forte que você. Você vai se machucar, vamos todos ficar chateados, e isso vai tornar nosso final de semana uma meleca. Emmet, ou vocês deixam isso para um outro dia, ou voltamos agora mesmo para casa."  
Os dois se viraram pra mim. Nessie sorriu, se mostrando agradecida.  
"Ok.", Jake bufou, e Emmet estava carrancudo. "Fica pra próxima, Emmet."  
"Eu vou cobrar essa luta, não vou me esquecer, Jake!"  
"Nem eu!", de repente, os dois estavam sorrindo novamente. Homens... Quem os entende?

Ficamos quietos, todos esperando alguma sugestão do que fazer. Nessie teve o bom senso de dar uma sugestão perfeita (eu já disse que amo minha sobrinha e suas sugestões? Não? Então tá dito!)  
"A gente podia ir nadar!", ela agarrava a mão de Jake e olhava para todos nós com um sorriso cintilante "Aquele rio ali embaixo parece estar uma delícia!"  
"Ótimo!", eu respondi, já pegando minha mochila e entrando na barraca para colocar o biquini. Saí de lá, Nessie ainda estava dentro da barraca, enquanto os meninos já estavam só de calção (sem comentários para Jazz, ohmyGod!) e Rose estava lindona em seu biquíni preto. O meu, só pra informar, era rosa e bordado com miçangas. Ele vai sair na próxima coleção primavera/verão da Dolce e Gabanna, mas, bem... Eu dei meu jeitinho de tê-lo antes. Sem comentários, por favor.  
Bom, Nessie saiu dois minutos depois, com um discretíssimo vestido branco que não fazia jus ao seu corpo e nem ao seu gosto fashion. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.  
"Por que cargas d'água você não trouxe o biquíni vermelho que eu escolhi?"  
Ela sorriu, meio que pedindo desculpas. "Mamãe me deu esse especialmente para hoje, Alice. Eu não queria deixar ela meio chateada, entende?"  
Ergui os ombros. "Tudo bem, hoje eu deixo você ficar... comum."  
Nessie me deu um sorriso alegre, e agarrou as mãos de Jake, puxando-o em direção ao rio.  
Chegamos juntos, porque nós, os vampiros, estávamos andando naquela velocidade entediante para acompanhar Nessie e Jake. Eu fui a primeira a entrar na água, puxando Jazz, que foi seguido por Emmett (esse último fez uma 'bomba' com o próprio corpo na água, molhando um raio de 30 metros ao redor, Rose ficou simplesmente possessa, e não quero nem repetir os palavrões horripilantes que ela gritou por ele ter molhado seu cabelo.).  
Jacob ria de se acabar. Ela olhou furiosa para ele.  
"Pare de rir agora, seu cachorro idiota!"

"Não estou com vontade", ele gargalhava "você realmente está muito, mas muito estranha, Loira. Eu tinha que estar com uma máquina aqui, pra tirar uma foto e ter com o que te ameaçar quando quisesse alguma coisa!"  
Nisso, ele foi puxado por Nessie para entrar no riozinho. Ela não mergulhou, só queria que ele se afastasse de Rose.  
Eu puxei Jazz para a outra margem sem avisá-lo, e ele estranhamente meio que tropeçou e se estabacou na água. Nessie ainda estava rindo quando Jake segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou para dentro da água junto com ele. Quando os dois se levantaram, ela tinha visivelmente acabado de tomar um caldo daqueles e estava agarrada á ele como um gato ao dono quando vai tomar banho.  
"Seu bobo!", ela reclamou ao mesmo tempo que dava soquinhos no peito dele. Enquanto isso, eu, Jazz, Jake e Emmett ríamos sem parar. A única séria era Rose, ainda mal-humorada por conta de seu cabelo desarrumado. "Não teve nada de engraçado!"  
"Na verdade, Nessie", Jazz falou "foi muito engraçado."  
Ela fez uma careta, mas começou a jogar água EM MIM! Eu revidei automaticamente.  
"Woow! Batalha de águaaa!", berrou Emmett, antes de se juntar à nós.  
Em pouco tempo, estávamos todos (exceto Rose, que havia saído para mais longe do rio, a fim de não estragar mais seu cabelo) parecendo cinco crianças brincando de guerrinha de água, em meio à risadas, gritinhos histéricos (meus e de Nessie, obviamente) e jatos d'água.  
"Ok, OK!", Nessie tentava sair de dentro d'água, totalmente bagunçada e tonta "Eu me rendo. ME RENDO!"  
Sinceramente, eu não conseguia parar de rir. Tinha vezes que ela conseguia ser pior que a mãe dela quando era humana, e isso era uma façanha e tanto. Nessie estava procurando algo em que se apoiar, antes de tropeçar e quase cair. Ela foi amparada por Rose, que nos olhava com olhos acusadores.  
"Vocês esqueceram que ela é meio humana?", ralhou "Ou estavam tentando mata-la afogada?"  
"Calma Rose!", Emmett sorriu "Nós só estávamos brincando, só isso!"

Rosalie não falou nada, mas colocou Nessie em segurança, sentada em uma pedra próxima ao rio, e voltou ao seu lugar de antes, bem longe do alcance de nossos jatos de água.  
Nessie afastava o cabelo do rosto e resmungava.  
"Isso foi demais pra mim...", reclamou.  
"Foi você quem começou, humana fraquinha!", Emmett zombou.  
Ela fez uma careta. "Como se a água que entrou pelos meus ouvidos me deixassem esquecer isso!", reclamou enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Jake, Jazz e Emmet ainda não haviam se recuperado do acesso de risos "E Jacob, esse imprestável, sequer se moveu pra me livrar das toneladas de água que quase me afundaram nas profundezas desse riozinho assassino por toda a eternidade!"  
Eu estava me segurando pra não rir, mas essa foi demais. Jake conseguiu prender as risadas e respirou fundo para respondê-la.  
"Eu nem me movi então, Nessie? Da próxima vez, não vou revidar a água que Alice, Jasper e Emmett jogaram em você, e então você verá o que é realmente 'se afundar nas profundezas desse riozinho assassino por toda a eternidade'"  
"Eu agradeceria do fundo do meu ser se você fizesse isso da próxima vez, Jacob.", falei olhando pra ele, fingindo seriedade "Meu biquíni Dolce e Gabanna nunca mais será o mesmo depois da avalanche de água e terra que você jogou em mim."  
Jake riu. Nessie resmungou. "Não vai ter uma próxima vez, Alice, não se preocupe."  
Jazz me abraçou. "Nós compramos outro depois, amor.".  
Uma visão minha e dele no shopping com vááárias sacolas de compras me deixou feliz de repente  
"Mas me diz se não valeu a pena estragar esse biquíni pra ver a cara de desesperada de Nessie?", Emmett rugiu.  
Nessie meramente mostrou a língua, mas quase deixou escapar um sorriso. "Ok, vocês já se divertiram demais às minhas custas por hoje.", resmungou "Vamos arrumar um outro jeito de rir?"  
"Essa foi uma tentativa fraca de tentar mudar de assunto, Nessie.", eu comentei, já saindo da água e puxando Jazz. Foi aí que a nuvem que encobria o sol resolveu sair da frente dele, e os raios nos atingiram. Jake e Nessie instantaneamente cobriram os olhos com as mãos.  
"Ouch!", Jake reclamou, pois estava olhando diretamente para Emmett, e a luz refletiu com força em seus olhos "Me lembrem de trazer óculos escuros da próxima vez!"  
Ao meu lado, Jazz sorriu. Para os outros pode não ter tido o mesmo efeito, mas para mim, aquele sorriso foi como um segundo sol no dia. Brilhava mais que a pele dele. E era lindo.  
Continuei o que estava falando antes do sol nos atrapalhar. "Vamos passear, ok?"  
"Pra onde?", Nessie quis saber.  
"Vocês vão para o lado leste, lá tem uns campos lindinhos ao ar livre, e uma visão perfeita das montanhas. Emmet e Rose vão para a cachoeira mais abaixo, eu acabei de ver isso."  
"E vocês?", ela continuou perguntando, sem entender que eu queria lhe dar um pouco de privacidade e, lógico, também ficar sozinha com Jazz por algum tempo.  
"Nós vamos ficar nas sombras, para evitar chamar atenção.", ele respondeu por mim, me abraçando pela cintura.  
"Certo, então."  
Emmett saiu correndo e foi falar com Rose. Nessie saiu da água, seguida por Jake. "Vamos parar antes na barraca, eu preciso arrumar essa zona que meu cabelo está."  
Em pouco tempo, os dois sumiram no meio das árvores, assim como Emmett e Rose. Jazz me apertou contra seu corpo.  
"Passear?"  
Eu sorri e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.  
"É. Passear.", respondi, dando-lhe uma piscadela "Mas antes, só vou me vestir decentemente."  
Ele suspirou. "Alice, estamos em uma floresta."  
"Isso não significa que eu tenha que andar mulambenta por aí."  
"Você não está mulambenta."  
"Ah, Jazz, eu só vou colocar um vestidinho!"  
"Certo, Alice.", bufou.  
Sorri radiante. "Só um momentinho!"  
"Por você eu espero a eternidade, amor."  
Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, antes de ir à barraca, colocar o vestido verde que havia escolhido com todo o carinho e voltar para encontra-lo já fora d'água. Estendi uma camisa azul pra ele. "Você também tem que se vestir."

Ele rolou os olhos, mas não disse nada.  
De mãos dadas, corremos pela floresta. Em certa hora, paramos em um local coberto de folhas secas, todo tapado por árvores.  
"Aqui seria um lugar legal pra descansar."  
"Só espere um pouquinho, tem um leão da montanha logo ali atrás à minha espera."  
"Eu pensei que você não tivesse notado."  
"Eu não perco nada", correspondi o sorriso que ele me dava.  
Fomos juntos, ele ficou com a parceira do leão, e logo voltamos à cama de folhas. Eu me sentei, ele deitou a cabeça em meu colo, e meus dedos ágeis dançaram por seu cabelo loiro  
"Me sinto em um daqueles filmes de fadas, na hora que elas começam a dançar na clareira encantada ao redor do casal de mocinhos."  
Ele bufou. "O único detalhe é que as fadas fugiriam quando percebessem que os 'mocinhos' são vampiros."  
"Amor, você consegue sem sem-graça.", fiz uma careta.  
Jasper sorriu e se sentou, passando os braços ao meu redor e me olhando nos olhos.  
"Não gostou que as fadas tenham ido embora?"  
"Eu não!", respondi fingindo estar magoada e sacudindo a cabeça com força.  
"Eu, particularmente, prefiro que elas não voltem mais.", Jazz continuou, sorrindo, sua boca em minha testa "Me sinto envergonhado com platéia enquanto, bem..."  
"Enquanto o quê?", fingi não entender.  
Ele achou graça. "Enquanto faço o que vou fazer."  
Dito isso, sua boca dançou em meu rosto, passando da testa para a bochecha, indo e vindo no meu maxilar. Minhas mão já seguravam seu pescoço, e as dele estavam em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto.  
"Tenho uma ligeira impressão de que as fadinhas estariam cobrindo o rosto com as mãos agora.", sussurrei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Se eu ainda estivesse viva, com certeza aquilo tudo ia dar em uns fortes arroxeados. Esme não ficaria muito contente se os visse. Agradeci por ser vampira.  
"Por quê?", ele quis saber, tirando a boca do meu pescoço e levantando o rosto até me encarar nos olhos, divertido.  
Eu expliquei. "Elas são muito puras, estariam envergonhadas."

Jazz gargalhou, e voltou a me beijar.  
"Você também é muito pura, e não está envergonhada. Está mais para...", ele pensou, certamente usando seu 'poder' para sentir o que eu estava sentindo naquela hora.  
"Excitada?", chutei.  
Ele riu. Eu e Jazz somos como um só. Nosso 'super poder' é saber como o outro está se sentindo sem precisar perguntar. Somos como um só.  
"A palavra que eu ia usar era um pouco mais educada, mas já que você prefere ser direta assim..."  
Nos beijamos por muito tempo antes que eu voltasse a falar.  
"Você disse que eu sou pura."  
Minha cabeça estava apoiada em seu ombro. Ainda estávamos sentados.  
"E é. A pessoa mais pura que eu já conheci."  
"Obrigada. Mas isso talvez não seria pelo fato de que você me ama?"  
"Dificilmente.", levantou os ombros "Mesmo se não te amasse o tanto que te amo, o que seria impossível, é assim que eu ia pensar."  
Eu sorri um sorriso brilhante. Sem comentários para como me faz bem quando ele me elogia.  
"Ok, cansei de conversar.", ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.  
Tirei uma mão de seu pescoço e passeei por seu rosto, em suas cicatrizes, marcas do sofrimento de seu passado que só faziam com que eu o amasse mais. Mesmo com todas elas, ele era perfeito.  
Suas mãos desceram para meu vestido, e eu vi que ele ia rasgá-lo. Parei-as com minhas próprias mãos. Ele me olhou, surpreso.  
"Você não...?"  
"Eu espero que a gente chegue vestido às barracas, senão Jake e Nessie vão pensar que os trouxemos à uma colônia de nudismo, não a um acampamento."  
Ele pensou por um momento. "Certo. Então vamos ter que tira-las do jeito... hum... humano?"  
Suspirei. "É. Isso é tão sem-graça!"  
Jazz me olhou um olhar traquinas: "Nós fazemos a graça aparecer."  
E eu já estava em seus braços antes mesmo de conseguir responder. -

Quando voltamos, já estava escurecendo. Não havia nem sinal de Emmett e Rose no acampamento, mas Jake e Nessie se divertiam tentando acender a fogueira. Eu entrei na barraca e vesti meu moletom cor-de-rosa.  
Saí e a fogueira estava, digamos, faiscando. Jazz havia tomado o lugar de Nessie, e se esforçava, ao lado de Jacob, para fazer as faíscas se tornarem chamas, e ela se divertia, sentada em uma madeira e abraçando os joelhos. Nessie havia prendido o cabelo numa única trança, que caía de lado, e usava uma touca vermelha com uma flor bordada coberta de paetês. Estava, como eu, de roupa de frio, só para manter as aparências de um acampamento normal. Essa foi uma precaução que tivemos de tomar, já que com Jake e Nessie por perto eu não conseguia ver o que ia acontecer. Nem preciso comentar o quanto odeio ficar cega.  
Finalmente os garotos se juntaram a nós. Jake estava descalço e sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de moletom. Nada normal, e naaada fashion. Torno a repetir: ele é um caso perdido com roupas. Mesmo. Jazz usava um moletom cinza e azul, lindo demais!  
"Dez a zro pra fogueira.", comentei enquanto ele passava o braço ao meu redor.  
Nessie, que estava abraçado com Jake, começou a rir.  
"Culpa de Jacob!", Jasper acusou "Que se acha tão bom em tudo a ponto de não me deixar sequer pôr a mão na fogueira!"  
"Eu sou bom em tudo!", Jake ironizou "Mas a maldita fogueira acendeu, não acendeu?"  
"Claro, depois de trinta mil anos...", murmurou Nessie, ainda achando graça. Ele emburrou.  
"Você poderia ter acendido então, já que é tão boa!"  
"Eu tenho certeza", ela retrucou rindo "que eu e Alice conseguiríamos acender a fogueira em menos de um minuto!"  
"Ótimo! Amanhã vocês ficam encarregadas do fogo!"  
Eu sorri. "Deixa com a gente, Jake!"  
Ainda estávamos falando sobre a fogueira quando Emmett e Rose chegaram e se juntaram à nós.  
"Mas é um tapado mesmo...", Rose deu um jeito de alfinetar "E depois ainda tem a cara-de-pau de me chamar de burra! Francamente..."

"Pelo menos eu só tenho poucos momentos de burrice, Loira,não sou como você: burra em tempo integral!"  
"Vamos parar de trocar gentilezas?", perguntei,sorridente e aninhada nos braços de Jazz.  
Começamos a olhar um para a cara do outro,enquanto Jake e Nessie tagarelavam sem parar.  
"Que tal a gente cantar umas musiquinhas de acampamento, tipo 'Um, dois, três indiozinhos...'?", Emmett sugeriu. A visão dele cantando me fez responder ao mesmo tempo de Nessie:  
"NÃO!"  
E rimos também ria quando respondeu:  
"Acalmem-se, foi só uma sugestão!"  
Rose estava aconchegada no abraço forte de Emmett, e então eu percebi que todos os três casais estavam abraçados e juntos. De repente, tudo ficou tão fofo e romântico que eu sorri.  
"Que felicidade instatânea foi essa?", Jazz sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
"Estou feliz por estar aqui,com todos.",sorri, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.  
Meio minutos depois, ouvimos a voz de Emmett, que aparentemente havia esquecido do meu protesto e do de Nessie, soar desafinada:  
"Um lobisomem incomoda muita gente, dois lobisomens incomodam muito mais! Três lobisomens incomodam muita gente, quatro lobisomens incomodam, incomodam, incomodam..." "CHEGA!", Jake berrou, mas ria. Ele sabia que, ao contrário de Rose, Emmett implicava apenas para fazer graça.  
Começamos a rir.  
"Já que Emmett quer tanto uma música", comentou Jazz "Porque você não canta, amor?"  
"Isso!", Nessie concordou "Canta, Alice!"  
Rose foi a última a falar. "Por favor, eu não sei se Nessie ia conseguir dormir se escutasse mais um pouco de Emmett cantando."  
Minguém precisava ler mentes ou prever o futuro pra saber que eu ia cantar. Eu simplesmente AMO cantar.  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight*"  
Todo mundo ficou quieto.  
"Essa música é muito triste."  
"Eu costumava pensar nela como sendo a 'música-tema' de seu pai e sua mãe quando ela ainda era humana, Nessie."  
"É linda.", Rose comentou, e eu sabia que se ela pudesse chorar, estaria com o rosto molhado de lágrimas naquele exato momento. Aquela música traduzia também os seus sentimentos nos momentos que levava Emmett, humano e quase morrendo, para Carlisle transformá-lo em vampiro. O amor dos dois podia ser uma coisa mais, digamos, carnal, mas mesmo assim havia um carinho sem tamanho de um pelo outro.  
Jake pigarreou. "Esse acampamento 'tá ficando com cara de enterro."  
"Essa é a idéia!", Emmett falou em tom de brincadeira "É um acampamento do vampiro, tipo noite do terror!"

_*Tradução do trecho da música Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls, cantada por Alice.  
Esse é só um trecho, o primeiro parágrafo._

"E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora  
E tudo que posso provar é este momento  
E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida  
E cedo ou tarde se acaba  
Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite."

"Não teve graça, Emmett.", Rose revirou os olhos.  
Uma visão de repente apareceu na minha frente. Olhei pra Emmett e sorri radiante.  
"Idéia perfeita, irmãozão!"

-

**N/A - **sem tempo pessoas, eu respondo as reviews outro dia. beijs!


	8. Nada além da verdade

**8. Nada além da verdade**

Emmett abriu um sorriso largo. "Minhas idéias são sempre perfeitas, chaveirinho!"  
Fiz uma careta que ele fingiu ignorar.  
"Eles vão aceitar?"  
"Não consigo ver por causa de Jake e Nessie!", reclamei.  
Todos estavam curiosos, e Jazz acabou transformando a curiosidade em palavras: "O que você e Emmett estão tramando?"  
"Nós vamos brincar de jogo da verdade!", eu sorri.  
Rose bufou. "Típica idéia de Emmett!"  
"Você topa?"  
"Você sabe que sim, Alice!"  
Continuei sorrindo e sabia que Jasper também aceitara brincar. As únicas incógnitas (odeio essa palavra!) eram Jake e Nessie.  
"E vocês?"  
Jake abriu um sorriso largo. "Não tenho nada a esconder de ninguém! É claro que eu aceito!"  
Meus olhos foram para Nessie, que estava deitada em seu colo. Ela não parecia muito feliz.  
"Ah, fala sério!", reclamou "Jogar o jogo da verdade com os tios? Que tipo de diversão é essa?"  
"Ah, Nessie!", implorei "Por favooor! É só fingir que nós somos seus amigos de escola!"  
"Alice, eu nunca fui à escola."  
Ela estava sendo difícil. Fala sério! "Nessie! Finja que foi! Até Jake vai brincar, porque você não vai?"  
Nessie desviou os olhos dos meus e olhou para cima, pras estrelas (uma noite estrelada, coisa rara em Forks=Fato). Depois de um tempo voltou a me encarar e também olhou para Emmett, Rose e Jazz enquanto falava:  
"Vocês têm que jurar que não vão pensar nisso em hipótese alguma perto do meu pai. Não vão pensar nas minhas respostas, nem fazer insinuações, e isso de insinuações é especificamente pra você, tio Emmett.", concluiu com voz de ameaça.  
Emmett caiu na risada. "Uau, Nessie, você me deixou com medo agora!"  
Ela não sorriu. "Jurem que não vão pensar nisso ´perto do meu pai."  
Eu transmiti a resposta de todos, que havia acabado de ver. "Nós vamos tentar Nessie."  
Minha sobrinha e amiga suspirou. "Ok... Eu brinco então!" Rapidamente nos sentamos em um círculo, e eu fiquei entre Jazz e Nessie.  
"Não vai ter graça, vocês não tem segredos entre si.", ela continou resmungando "Papai lê mentes, Alice vê o futuro, Tio Jazz sabe quando a gente está mentindo..."  
Jazz abriu um sorriso colgate. "Isso aí. Eu vou saber se as respostas são verdadeiras ou falsas!"  
"Não vai ter graça meeeesmo.", Nessie repetiu.  
Eu pigarreei e olhei pra ela.  
"Eu vejo o futuro de não mestiços, querida, não o seu. E você é ótima em enganar seu pai com sua visões modificadas e pensamentos nada a ver."  
"Peraí, esse é um Jogo da Verdade ou 'Descubra tudo sobre Nessie e Jake?"  
Nos entreolhamos e Emmett começou a rir. Jake também ria, percebendo o quanto Nessie estava enrascada, já que ele não tinha vergonha de nenhum de nós, não éramos seus tios.  
"Você errou, Nessie.", Emmett falou enquanto ria "O nome do jogo é Descubra Tudo Sobre Nessie."  
Ela bufou. "Eu juro que vou fazer vocês me pagarem por isso."  
Dois minutos se passaram até que começamos a bombardeá-la com perguntas, que iam desde 'quando foi seu primeiro beijo?, feita por Jazz, até 'você não acha Jake bonito realmente', feita por (graaande novidade) Rose. Essa última não foi bem uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação, que foi declarada falsa.  
Chegou a vez de Emmett. "Como foi sua primeira vez?"  
Nessie corou, e tentou se esconder atrás de mim.  
"Vocês estão na minha lista negra.", ameaçou "Estou anotando tuuudo no meu caderninho mental, e vocês vão se arrepender do fundo do ser de terem me feito passar por isso."  
"Uhh, assustador!", Emmett riu "Não fuja da pergunta."  
"E se eu não quiser responder?", perguntou encarando ele.  
"Eu terei que ameaçá-la com uma dose super forte de cosquinhas do tio Emmett."  
"NÃO!", Nessie gritou quando Emmett fez que ia se levantar "Tudo menos isso!"  
"Então responda.", Jake falou.  
Ela se virou pra ele tão rapidamente quanto um vampiro. "Até você?"  
Jake riu e levantou os ombros. "Bom, você não me falou o que achou até hoje, acho que essa é uma ótima oportunidade pra saber"

O rosto de Nessie passou do branco para o roxo em questão de segundos, depois foi clareando gradativamente, ficando vermelho, rosa, e finalmente branco novamente. Não havia como negar que ela estava querendo encher a cara de Jake de tapas.  
"O que é seu lhe aguarda, Jacob Black.", murmurou sombriamente, ao que ele sorriu, mas não disse nada.  
Emmett estava impaciente."Você ainda me deve uma resposta, Nessie: como foi a sua primeira vez?"  
"Boa.". Direta, curta e monossilábica. Não aguentei e ri. Ela me lançou um olhar bravo.  
"Desculpe", me apressei em dizer, ainda rindo.  
"Alice, você está me saindo uma péssima amiga.", Nessie reclamou.  
Eu emburrei. "Assim você me ofende! Eu estou aqui, fazendo de tudo pra você ficar feliz, e é assim que sou tratada?"  
Em resposta, ela apenas revirou os olhos nas órbitas.  
Emmett pigarreou. "Nessie, Chaveirinho, depois vocês terão muito tempo para DR's."  
"Nós não estamos discutindo a relação!!", ela reagiu imediatamente, e segurou a minha mão, gesto que eu correspondi.  
"Ok, então responda minha pergunta."  
Ela bufou. "Eu já respondi, ti-Emmett. Boa."  
Ao lado dela, Jake se mexeu, desconfortável e aparentemente chateado.  
"Nessie, depois de tudo aquilo a única coisa que você tem a dizer é 'boa'?"  
"Você prefere 'legal'?", ela zombou, olhando para o fogo.  
Jazz resolveu falar. "Você está ocultando informações, eu posso sentir."  
"Obrigada, querido tio.", sua voz soou irônica "Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que você pedir para que eu pare de caçar por uma semana pra ganhar a aposta que fez com tio Emmett."

"Então foi assim que você ganhou aquela aposta, Jasper?"  
"Nessie, por que você fez isso?", ele tentou fingir que o grito de Emmett não o tivesse assustado.  
"É o troco por vocês estarem fazendo eu passar por essa vergonhosa seção de perguntas sem noção."  
Ficamos quietos, mas Emmett e Jazz discutiam sobre o dinheiro que Jasper teria de entregar novamente a Emmett, já que a farsa da aposta fora descoberta. Depois que os dois se acertaram, voltamos nossa atenção para Nessie. Ela respondeu antes que Emmett, ou qualquer um de nós, perguntasse qualquer coisa.  
"Vocês querem realmente saber, não é?", todos concordamos "Então tá. Foi realmente bom, Jake, eu estava brincando quanto a 'legal'.", ao lado dela, Jacob relaxou um pouco, e a abraçou. "Eu não esperava que fosse ser tão... tão lindo e romântico e especial, eu realmente nunca achei que duas pessoas pudessem se completar daquele jeito, sendo um só e..."  
Antes que continuasse falando, Jake segurou seu rosto com uma mão, e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, eu parei de olhar, e me virei para Jazz. Ele sorriu quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, e colocou sua boca em minha orelha, para sussurrar algo. É lógico que os outros escutariam. Mas, bem, todos nós éramos discretos o bastante para fingir que não escutávamos o que não queríamos escutar.  
"Eu duvido que a primeira vez deles tenha sido tão boa quanto a nossa, amor."  
Eu ri. "É sorte eu não poder corar, ou estaria totalmente vermelha agora."  
Nossos lábios se encontraram, e então ouvimos um leve pigarro. Olhei em volta, Nessie e Jake já estavam separados, olhando para nós.  
"Opa, desculpa.", sorri.  
Nessie parecia mais tranquila. "Qual é a próxima pergunta?"  
"Você se casaria com Jacob?", Rose quis saber, toda presunçosa.  
"Não."  
Aquela resposta pegou todos nós de surpresa. Rosalie abriu um largo sorriso, enquanto Jake ficou parado, e quando ele perguntou, sua voz soava séria.  
"Não?"

"Não.", ela enfatizou.  
Rose não conseguia disfarçar a risada. Eu estava completamente perplexa. Que resposta era aquela? Ele era a impressão dela! Como assim 'não'?  
Ela percebeu que todos esperávamos explicações. Ao seu lado, Jake tremia. Mesmo sem poder ver o futuro, eu sabia o que aquilo significava.  
Já do meu lado, era Jasper quem estava apreensivo.  
"Jake, acalme-se. Nessie, desenvolve sua idéia, nós não queremos conter seu namorado lobisomem usando a força."  
Jacob respirou fundo, fazendo com que seu corpo parasse de tremer um pouco. Mas ainda tremia. O que era alarmante.  
"Tudo bem, gente.", ela falou em uma voz fraquinha, enquanto acariciava o braço de Jake. Ele não se moveu, mas não demonstrou se estava gostando. "Olha, eu só disse isso porque não está nos meus planos casar. Não que eu não goste de você, amor,", acrescentou assim que ele voltou a tremer "eu te amo com toda a minha vida, ou existência, ou sei lá o que seja isso. Mas, é simples, eu não quero gastar. Não gosto da idéia de te ver como um marido, sabe, trabalhando pra trazer o sustento da casa, ugh!", essa última parte foi dita com ironia, e ao final ela fez uma careta.  
Todos estávamos relativamente mais calmos, eu pude perceber porque Jazz me abraçara novamente, totalmente relaxado. Até Jake parara de tremer.  
"Eu pensei que você não me queria mais.", ele murmurou enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça dela.  
Nessie pareceu horrorizada com a idéia. "Como você pôde pensar isso? Eu te amo! Eu te amo pra sempre, Jake, e você sabe que esse pra sempre é literal!"  
Ele suspirou. "Eu sei, amor... Eu sei. Eu só..."  
Os olhos dela encontraram os de Jake. "Só o que, Jacob?"  
"Bem... Eu achei que você, bem... Nessie, eu quase dezessete anos mais velho que você e... Isso não te incomoda?"  
Ela riu. "Você está preocupado com sua idade, Jake? Oh meu Deus! Você parece ser um gatão de vinte, não se preocupe quanto a isso."  
Jake continuou sério.  
"E se eu aparentasse não ter vinte e sim trinta e cinco, Nessie?Você me acharia bonito mesmo assim?"

Ela rolou os olhos nas órbitas.  
"Jacob Black, eu te amaria mesmo que você tivesse a pele cor-de-rosa coberta por bolinhas laranjas."  
Mas Jake não pareceu convencido. "Você não quer alguém mais jovem?"  
"Você é jovem o suficiente pra mim, bobo. Olhe para minha mão e meu pai, mais de um século de diferença e você preocupado com meros dezessete aninhos? Fala sério, amor!"  
Tudo bem, nosso jogo da verdade tinha evoluído para uma reunião de DR, e isso não era nada legal. Nessie bocejou, cansada.  
"Hora de dormir, Nessie", eu disse com um sorriso.  
Nessie se levantou do lado de Jake e colocou as mãos no meu rosto, me mostrando que não ia meramente dormir. Trocamos sorrisos cúmplices.  
"Eu também não vou dormir.", sussurrei entre risadinhas.  
Ela se despediu de todos, e entrou na barraca com Jake. Emmett se sacudia de tanto rir.  
"Eu acho que seia bom... Amm. Passarmos a noite longe daqui.", Jazz sugeriu, com um ligeiro tom de divertimento na voz.  
Nos levantamos, e corremos para a clareira que passamos a tarde. Rose e Emmett nos seguiram.  
"Aposto sem dólares como amanhã a barraca deles vai estar arrebentada.", Emmett falou.  
"Você acha que Nessie é do tipo que quebra tudo ao redor?", com a sobrancelha erguida, Jazz pensava seriamente se ia apostar ou não.  
Emmett deu uma gargalhada, parecia mais um urso. "Ela não, mas não confio em Jake."  
"Oh."  
Ele pensou por um instante, e então decidiu apostar. "Tá apostado, irmão."  
"Eu não sabia que você gostava de perder seu dinheiro assim, tão fácil, Jasper."  
"O que são cem dólares amanhã, se na próxima você vai ter que me pagar mil?"  
Os dois riam feito crianças.  
"Ahh, agora você começou a ver o futuro, como Alice?"  
"Quase isso.", Jazz ironizou.  
Eu e Rose, cansadas de não participarmos de conversa nenhuma, sentamos perto deles e começamos a falar. Ela, como sempre, falava mal de Jake.  
"Vocês não se preocupam? Olha o tamanho dele! E olha o dela: Nessie é só alguns centímetros maior que Alice!"  
"Owwn, obrigada pela parte que me toca, Rose.", ironizei.

Rose revirou os olhos e fingiu não escutar minha brincadeira. Tudo bem, eu não ligo que falem da minha altura.  
"Eu 'tô falando sério, gente!", continuou firme em sua vontade de criticar Jacob "Ele pode quebrar ela no meio quando...", nos deu uma olhadela significativa "Bem, vocês sabem."  
Jazz me abraçou, tranquilo. "Você está preocupada à toa, Rose."  
Rosalie olhou feio para ele. Emmett, ao seu lado, começou a rir, e passou os braços ao redor dela, em um abraço de urso.  
"Baby, ela é forte o bastante para suportar o peso de Jake. E, bem... Eu acho que ela não vai ligar muito pra isso fazendo o que eles vão fazer."  
Comecei a rir junto com ele e Jazz.  
"Ela é só uma criança!", Rose rosnou, certamente chateada com nossa reação.  
Dessa vez fui eu quem revirou os olhos. "Rosalie, ela não é criança nem aqui nem na China, maninha. Nessie é grande o bastante para se 'proteger'", fiz o sinal de aspas com as mãos, ainda rindo "de Jake, ela sabe o que é certo ou errado, não se preocupe."  
Ela fechou a cara pra mim, mas eu nem liguei. Estava muito confortável deitada no colo de Jazz, enquanto ele e Emmett riam sem parar, certamente imaginando o que estava acontecendo, àquela hora, em uma das barracas do acampamento.  
"Você fala isso, mas sequer pode ver o futuro deles, Alice!", Rose continuou.  
Eu fiquei mais séria, mas não revidei. Por experiência própria, sabia que Rosalie era simplesmente intragável quando estava de mal-humor. Só Emmett resolvia essas crises dela.  
"Ok, acabem com essa tensão entre vocês duas.", a voz de Jazz estava zombeteira, mas eu sentia que por trás daquilo ele falava sério. "Irmãs não devem ficar de mal."  
Sorri, radiante, para ela, pois sabia que iríamos fazer as pazes. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.  
"Foi mal, Alice."  
Paramos de brigar e então começamos a conversar coisas que não tivessem a ver com J&N. De vez em quando, ruídos abafados vinham da direção em que o acampamento estava,e nós fingíamos não escutar.

**N/A – **Eiiii, não me matem, pooor favor, eu estou isolada do resto do muuundo! Bom, não essa semana, pq to passando um pokinhu em Ilhabela, entaum prometo q vou postar mais frequentemente, okay?

Respondendo reviewwws!

Cap 5

**Chantal Cullen – **o Jake é tuuudo meeesmo! Eu kero um pra miiim! *.* uhahsuhauhsau continuando com atraso, mas continuando!

**Noelle – **fofiiinho, não? To postando, demorou mas to akii!

** xD**** – **eu também amo esses dois ;DDD uhasuhasusha briiigada pelo elogiiio!podexá, criatividade a miiil!

**Verônica **– caps inteiros siiim siiim!

Cap 6

**Noelle – **pais são pais, vampiros ou não! Huasuhuash mas, ééé, eles exageraram meeesmo! Huashuahusha maaaas a Nessie herdou da Bella akele poder especial de atrair confusão! E acampar... demais néé?

**Márcia – **é mesmo complicado ter ed como pai... se ele era todo cuidadoso com a Bella sendo namorado dela, imagina sendo pai... huashuahs

** xD**** – **hasuhuahusah os pais dela exageraram meeesmo, okay, nada demais! Uhhasuhauhsuahaus éé´, mas é compreensiel meesmo! Huashuahu taah aki cap novo, mais embaraços pra Nessie xD

**Chantal Cullen – **magiina, a cara do ed ao ver as marcas no pescoço da Nessie

**-Granger**** – **continuaaando akii! Huashuah

Cap 7

**BILU – **mistérioos maldosos são minha especialidade! Huahushuahs mas vc descobriu o mistério hj!

**Noelle – **Emmett é o melhor! Uhashuhasu eu amo ele!

**Chantal Cullen – **descobriiu agora! Uhahsuhauhsauhsa

**Bruna – **demorei mais postei! Gostou?

Beeeijos!


	9. E quando as coisas não são

**Capítulo 8.2 - E quando as coisas não são do jeito que a gente quer?**

Ponto de vista da Nessie

Meus tios e Alice (não adianta, eu não conto ela como tia!) tinha saído a uns cinco minutos, e eu estava abraçada com Jake dentro na nossa barraca. Ele me dava beijos um tanto quanto hipnotizantes no pescoço enquanto lutava contra o fecho do meu sutiã com as mãos.  
Não aguentei e ri. Ele cravou seus olhos negros nos meus e eu quase esqueci de respirar enquanto suas mãos quentes e conhecidas jogavam para longe a peça francesa (LINDA, diga-se de passagem. Alice é o máximo para escolher qualquer tipo de roupa.) Logo, suas mãos estavam em meu colo, e ele ainda me encarava.  
Em um segundo, passou as mãos para o meu cabelo e começou a desfazer a trança.  
"O que foi?"  
"Você fica tão mais linda de cabelo solto, Nessie.", sussurrou em meu ouvido, para logo depois passar as mãos para meus seios e morder minha orelha.  
Ok, não consegui segurar o gemido. Maldito lobisomen quente. OMG!  
"Você é mau, Jacob, Black, muito mau."  
"Eu sei.", ele sorriu, e então voltou a me beijar.  
Se não fosse Jake ali comigo àquela hora eu estaria urrando de raiva. A causa? O ridículo jogo da verdade que meus tios inventaram para 'animar' (leia-se: envergonhar Nessie) o acampamento. Certo, estava meio difícil pensar naquilo enquanto Jake tirava as próprias calças do moletom e tentava fazer o mesmo com as minhas.  
O que me deixava constrangida era que meus tios com certeza escutavam tudo o que se passava lá dentro. E isso era péssimo.  
Mas, no outro instante, o conhecido toque de Jake me fez suspirar. Afundei uma mão em seu cabelo enquanto a outra arranhava suas costas.  
"É pra machucar?", Jake perguntou, rindo, enquanto sua boca estava em minha barriga.  
"Como você adivinhou?", ironizei.  
Ele entrou na brincadeira. "Eu nunca acreditei que você fosse masoquista, Nessie."  
"Nós descobrimos as coisas com o tempo, baby."  
Jake riu e me apertou contra ele. Eu suspirei de novo. Wow, aquilo estava ficando cada dia melhor.

Mais ou menos três horas depois, eu estava exausta. Exausta era pouco, pra falar a verdade. Se eu, um dia, pudesse me sentir morta, era desse jeito que eu estaria. Ao meu lado, os roncos de Jake não me deixavam dormir. Então, além de praticamente morta, eu estava praticamente surda e praticamente torrando com aquele praticamente QUENTE demais homem ao meu lado.  
Fiquei de joelhos, procurando minhas roupas, e so o que achei foi minha blusa de moletom. Só então pergebi que Jake estava deitado em cima das outras peças. Bufei e coloquei a enormemente grande calça de moletom dele, e então saí da barraca, indo sentar na beirada da fogueira.  
Alice, tio Jazz, tio Emmett e tia Rose estavam lá. Ignorei as risadinhas de tio Emmett e me sentei ao lado de Alice, abraçando seu braço e deitando em seu colo.  
"Você parece cansada.", ela me disse baixinho, enquanto eu fechava os olhos.  
"Os roncos de Jake não me deixam dormir.", murmurei.  
Tio Emmett riu mais alto, mas sua risada foi abafada pela voz triunfante de tio Jazz.  
"Alguém me deve cem dólares.", ele acusou.  
Comecei a rir ao ouvir o bufo de tio Emmett. "Te pago quando chegarmos em casa."  
"Ok."  
Ficamos em silêncio, mas Jake ainda roncava alto demais para que eu pudesse ouvir. Maldita super audição de vampiro.  
Tia Rose estava mal-humorada. Ok, ela estava sempre mal-humorada, mas naquela hora em particular ela estava mais. E comigo! Ela nunca tinha brigado comigo em toda a minha vida!  
"Tia Rose, o que foi?"  
Ela revirou os olhos. "Vale a pena Nessie?"  
Eu não entendi. "Como?"  
"Vale a pena esse cansaço todo apenas por... sexo com _cachorros_?"  
Ahh, eu fiquei brava. muuuito brava.  
"Tia Rosalie, o fato de você não gostar dele não quer dizer que eu não deva gostar também. E sim, vale MUITO a pena. Jacob é o amor da minha vida, e ele não é um cachorro, ele é um lobisomem, e isso tudo não é apenas por sexo, é amor!"  
Todos do círculo olhavam para mim e pra ela. Eu não ia mais engolir aquelas provocações com o meu namorado. E ela devia entender desde já.

"Eu acho que você já tinha entendido, poxa. Tia Rose, eu amo ele. AMO! Ele teve impressão comigo, nós nos amamos mais que qualquer um que você conheça! Dá pra entender?", continuei, olhando fundo nos olhos dela, e sentindo as lágrimas de raiva e mágoa aparecerem sem ser convidadas e molharem minhas bochechas. Essas (as bochechas), já estavam queimando, e deviam estar bem vermelhas. De raiva, não de vergonha. Muita raiva. "Cansei de fingir que não escuto seus xingamentos com Jake, cansei! Tudo bem que ele não colabora, mas não precisa chegar a esse ponto, de achar que eu não o amo!"  
Nessa hora, um barulho de barraca se abrindo foi ouvido e Jake estava ao meu lado. Sua expressão era firme, mas ainda assim divertida.  
Segurei em sua mão quente. Ele não tremia, mas estava tenso. Aquela era a hora. Tia Rose estava incrivelmente imóvel, enquanto eu setia tio Jazz tentando nos acalmar. Ao meu lado, Alice tentava, em vão, prever o futuro.

**N/A – **Esse é curtiinho, mas eu amo... tipo, Nessie é Nessie. ^^ boom, acabei de voltar da praaaia, ta um solzão, e o único problema são esses borrachudos nojentos de Ilhabela, dos quais eu tenho uma alergia monstra que me deixa coçando minhas pernas e os machucados, mas de boa... ¬¬' gostaram do caps? Deixem reviews, elas são legais! Não to mais postando no orkut, sorry, por aki mesmo agora... ahhh. E depois dessa já está encaminhada 'Era uma vez no Alaska', a continuação de Future, narrada por Nessie e Alice! Muuuito legal, continuem lendo!

Quanto a Renascer... só domingo ou segunda, sorry! =D

Respondendo reviews

**Miih Potter Cullen – **q boom q vc gostou!!! Tá akii mais um! ^^

**Noelle – **uashuahushua, coitadiinha da barracaaaa! Nesse ficamos sabendo o q aconteceu de verdade laaah dentro (66' hasuhauhsuahusah quanto à vingança da Nessie... ooU!

**-Granger – **briigaaadaaaaaaa!!! Vaamos ver o q o Emm vai aprontaarr... se acontecer, OMG, já sabemos que boa coisa não vai ser! Uahsuahuhauhsa

**Bruna326 – **aiin, q boom! Jake e Nessie são lindos meeesmo! To continuandooo!

E quem não deixa review... ooow, o dedo não caiii! E é tão legal ver as opiniões e saber que alguém está gostando! ^^ que taaal? Presentinho de fim de ano, okaay?

Feliz ano novooo!

Beijiinhos;*


	10. Panela de pressão

**Capítulo 9 - Panela de pressão**

Sério, eu estava tentando ver o que ia acontecer. Em vão. Estava cega, totalmente cega, e só sentia a tensão que me circundava, muita dela saindo de mim mesma. Quem poderia prever que Nessie estouraria daquele jeito? Quem?  
A resposta era simples: eu. Mas não, eu não consigo ver o que ela fará de seu futuro, então aquilo me pegou de surpresa tanto quanto pegou os outros. Jazz tentava nos acalmar, mas acho que nem ele conseguia mais. Também estava tenso, eu podia sentir. O único que parecia mais relaxado era Jake, que se esforçava para não sorrir.  
Sentou displicentemente ao lado de Nessie, ainda bocejando, e começou a falar, olhando para Rosalie.  
"Eu esperei por esse dia desde que Nessie começou a perceber o quanto você é rude e mesquinha, loira burra. Não te machuquei por amor à ela, que, por algum milagre, te ama.", ele abraçou Nessie, que estava séria. "Mas isso, _sexo com cachorros_", cuspiu a expressão que Rose usou "foi a gota d'água, tanto pra mim, quanto pra ela. Eu acho que você não sabe o que é amor, já que não consegue entender o porquê de Nessie gostar de mim. Portanto, vou te explicar."  
Ninguém falava. Nem respirava. A não ser, claro, os dois únicos humanos presentes. Mas então uma visão tomou conta de mim, e eu levantei a mão sem pensar.  
Os olhos se viraram todos para minha mão erguida.  
"O que foi? O que você está vendo, Alice?", Jazz perguntou.  
"Humanos. Estão vindo pra cá. Chegam em sete minutos."  
A atmosfera mudou do ódia para a curiosidade.  
"Estão vindo para cá?"  
"É. E nós não temos tempo. Vamos embora, antes que as coisas piorem."  
Ninguém entendeu. "O que?"  
"Vão querer acampar conosco, são jovens. Vamos!"  
Ninguém se moveu nem eu. Talvez quiséssemos mesmo companhia. Só para aliviar a tensão que nos cercava. Esperamos em silêncio, até que pudemos escutar os passos dos três jovens que se aproximavam.

E então, eles apareceram. Eram três.  
Uma garota, ruiva e de trancinhas, por volta dos dezenove ou vinte anos, baixinha como eu, de mãos dadas com um garoto de estilo meio nerd, com traços orientais. Ao lado deles, um outro garoto, de cabelo ondulado, loiro e forte, bem jeito de capitão do time de futebol da escola. Eu não conseguia descobrir o nome deles, ou o que fariam quando nos notassem. Eu estava cega. E eu odiava isso.  
Depois de dois minutos que eles foram notar nosso estranho grupo sentado ao redor de uma fogueira quase apagada. Começamos a nos mover como humanos, ou eles pensariam que éramos estátuas de pedra. Os três caminharam para nossa direção. Oh não, por favor. Não piorem as coisas, os instintos vampíricos e de lobisomens estão à solta, não se arrisquem!  
Mas eles vieram. Ah, eles vieram. E eu me agarrei ao Jazz. Por que eu estaria com tanto medo? Por quê?  
Quando estavam a uma distância razoável de nós, seus instintos os avisaram que nós éramos o perigo, mas eles devem ter pensado que os arrepios e a má impressão causada ali era por causa do frio e da paisagem pitoresca, e então se aproximaram de nós, cautelosos. Foi a garota ruiva que falou primeiro.  
"Olá, eu sou Vanessa, e esse é meu primo Leon", apontou para o garoto que caminhava separado do casal, que acenou para nós ", e meu namorado, Erik."  
O com jeito de nerd acenou, mas nós não respondemos nada. Jake pigarreou, e eu resolvi falar.  
"Oi, muito prazer. Vocês estão acampando por aqui?"  
Ela deu uma risadinha. "O plano é esse, mas nós meio que nos perdemos... Então... Bem, será que poderíamos passar a noite aqui?"  
Eu não ia negar, ou eles pensariam que éramos um bando de loucos. E nós éramos isso, basicamente. Um pouquinho pior. Quatro vampiros, uma meio-humana e um lobisomem. É. Pior que loucos.  
E também havia a possibilidade deles se perderem, morrerem e... Peraí, POR QUE RAIOS EU NÃO ESTAVA VENDO O FUTURO DESSES TRÊS?  
Ah, claro. Porque o futuro deles estava ligado ao de Nessie e/ou Jake. Pra complicar. Era tudo o que eu queria.

Ficar cega.  
Mas, como eu não podia vê-los, e isso se devia ao fato deles estarem, de alguma forma, entrelaçados com Nessie e/ou Jake, meus pontos fracos, é claro que a resposta teria de ser positiva.  
"Claro, podem ficar!", disse dando o meu maior sorriso "Mas... Vocês têm barracas? É que nós só temos três."  
Ela me garantiu que tinham outras barracas, e então abrimos a roda para que eles se sentassem. Os três se sentaram entre eu e Nessie.  
"Bom, eu me chamo Alice.", resolvi me apresentar, e fui indicando os outros conforme eu falava, enquanto eles acenavam para nossos coleguinhas humanos "Esse é meu namorado, Jasper, meu irmão, Emmett, e a namorada dele, irmã do meu namorado, Rosalie, minha amiga Renesmee e o namorado dela, Jacob."  
Todo mundo se cumprimentou como um bando de jovens deve fazer. Só que o bando de jovens Cullen e Black estavam um pouco desanimados.  
"Renesmee é um nome muito diferente", falou Leon "e bonito."  
Jake disfarçou um rosnado com uma tossida, mas deu uma olhada feroz para Leon. Nessie corou.  
"Obrigada."  
"Combina com você."  
Peraí, era esse o futuro que eu não conseguia ver? O garoto bonitão tentando dar em cima de Nessie?  
Oh-oh. Isso não seria nada legal.  
É, eu não era a única desconfortável. Pra falar a verdade, o único que parecia bem era o tal de Leon, já que sua prima lhe deu uma cutucada na cintura, e sussurrou em seu ouvido, achando que ninguém escutaria. Mal sabia ela que o único que não escutou foi seu namorado.  
"Leon, pára com isso, a garota tem namorada!"  
"Eu só 'tô falando a verdade.", ele foi aumentando o tom de voz gradativamente, de sussurro para o tom normal. "E não dizem que o que é bonito é pra ser olhado?"  
Jake apertou Nessie, que correspondeu ao abraço.  
Aquilo não seria muito legal. E eu nem precisava prever.

"Então, Renesmee, já te disseram que você é muito linda?", Leon continuou.  
E, a partir daí, a coisa ficou feia.  
Jake se levantou, e ele de pé tem quase uns dois metros de altura.  
"Vem cá, garoto, você não ouviu a Alice ali falar que a Nessie tem namorado não?"  
Era pro garoto estar intimidado. As batidas de seu coração aceleraram, mas ele também se colocou de pé. Era uma cabeça menor que Jake.  
"Jazz, por favor, acalme-os.", pedi num sussurro.  
"Eu estou tentando, Alice...", ele respondeu. "Mas está difícil, Jake está furioso!"  
Eu não precisava sentir as emoções das pessoas para ver isso.  
"Eu escutei muito bem, Jacob. Mas, bem, namoro não quer dizer nada, não é? Quero dizer, o que uma gatinha como Renesmee está fazendo com um brutamontes como você?"  
"Leon, pare!", sua prima pediu.  
Então Nessie se levantou e ficou ao lado de Jake, o abraçando. Ela olhou pra mim, como se pedisse ajuda, mas o que eu poderia fazer?  
"Escute a sua prima, garoto, vai ser melhor pra você.", a voz de Jake tremia, mas a ameaça estava clara.  
"Está me dizendo que vai bater só porque elogiei sua namorada? Ela é gata mesmo, só estou falando a verdade."  
"Dá pra você parar?", Nessie gritou, muuuuito brava. "Leon, eu não quero nada com você, eu amo o Jacob, senta no seu canto e fica quieto, por favor."  
Ele deu um sorriso de conquistador barato. "Sabe, você não me quer agora. Mas é só eu te mostrar o que sei e... Bem, você não vai querer essa máquina de músculos!"  
E, no instante seguinte, a mão gigante de Jake estava no pescoço do garoto, o esganando. Emmett e Jasper se levantarm para separar os dois, e conseguiram, mas o garoto estava ficando roxo. Rose não se moveu um centímetro sequer, e eu fui para o lado de Nessie.  
"REPETE ISSO, SEU IDIOTA! REPETE!", Jake urrava, e também tremia, o que não era um bom sinal.  
"Me desculpem, meu primo é meio impulsivo!", a ruiva pedia, vermelha de vergonha.  
E a cena estava assim. Todos nós achávamos que já tinha terminado. Mas, como diz o ditado, quando as coisas estão ruins, sempre pioram mais.

-

**N/A – **Esse é curtinho tbm, mas tah legaaal! {pelo menos eu axo}

Já dic q a fic ta no fim, 'Era uma vez no Alaska' vem aí! Posto Renascer na segunda, não me matem, estou curtindo férias merecidas na praia, vou embora daki amanhã, e quarta viajo de novo, rumo à minha terrinha natal: Espírito Santo, aí vou eu! ^^

Sem responder reviews hj, sorry, mas deixem, não só alimenta meu ego como me deixa muito feliz

Beijinhos!


	11. Brigas

**Capítulo 10 - Brigas**

A única coisa que tenho a dizer é que aquele Leon devia ter algum problema. Essa era a única explicação. Porque ele estava dando em cima de uma meio-vampira, cercado de vampiros, e sendo ameaçado de uma surra gigantesca por um lobisomem. Ah, além de estar sendo segurado por sua prima e o namorado dela.  
Mas não, ele não parou de dar em cima de Nessie. A situação estava, no mínimo, desconfortável. Por que raios meu acampamento perfeito fora destruído por esse garoto? Oh droga!  
"Eu estou falando sério, Elon, eu não quero nada com você!", Nessie gritou "Se toca, garoto, porque você quer estragar a noite de todo mundo?"  
Ele riu debochadamente. "Por que? Por que? Bem, porque eu acho que garotas bonitas devem ficar com caras bonitos, e não com armários ambulantes."  
"EU VOU TE QUEBRAR!", Jake vociferou, ainda preso por Jazz e Emmett, que segurava tão frouxamente que nem parecia tocar em Jake.  
E eu sabia que Emmett estava louco por uma briga. Mesmo que envolvesse humanos. Para Emmett, porrada é sinônimo de diversão. Não importa o contexto.  
"Jake, por favor, se acalme.", ela murmurou carinhosamente, acariciando o cabelo dele.  
Rose deu sinal de vida. Mas eu sinceramente preferiria que ela tivesse ficado trancada em sua bolha, pelo menos por mais alguns minutos.  
"Eu sabia que o cachorro não conseguiria se segurar.", alfinetou "Ele está assim só porque sabe que o Leon é bem mais bonito que ele, e Nessie merece alguém melhor."  
"Rose, cala a boca!", eu sussurrei.  
"Só estou dando minha opinião, Alice."  
"Então não dê."  
Nos encaramos por um tempo, e ela finalmente voltou ao seu silêncio. Leon, por sua vez, resolveu atacar de novo.  
"Viu, Renesmee, até sua amiga loirinha sabe que esse grandão não é pra você, linda!", e conseguiu se desvencilhar do aperto de sua prima e o namorado, indo direto para Nessie, que agarrou pela cintura e tentou dar um beijo.  
Ela o empurrou pra tipo, uns seis metros olhamos pra ela:uma humana não teria aquela forç.O que fazer?

"C-Como você fez isso?", Vanessa perguntou depois de uns cinco minutos olhando para Leon, que estava tentando se levantar.  
"Dá-lhe, Nessie!", Emmett riu.  
Eu? Bom, eu não fiz nada. Eu estava cega. Nervosa. E nem Jasper conseguia manipular minhas emoções a ponto de me fazer ficar mais tranquila. Ah, e o pior: Jake tremia ainda mais. É. Em poucos minutos teríamos um lobisomem ali. O circo estava armado.  
"Você está bem?", Jasper quis saber, sem soltar Jake.  
Leon não respondeu, apenas se sentou. E ria. É, o sádico ria. Ele tinha sido arremessado por seis metros e, acredite se quiser, estava achando legal. Definitivamente, ele era louco.  
"Que pegada, gatinha! Podemos praticar mais se você quiser e..."  
Jake, que estava sendo segurado apenas por Jazz, conseguiu se desvencilhar, aproveitando-se de um momento de distração, e voou pra cima de Leon, enchendo-o de pancadas.  
"Jake, NÃO!", eu consegui gritar, mas Nessie se juntou ao namorado. Sim, minha sobrinha bateu no humano.

POV NESSIE  
Ó isso o que eu sentia por estar sendo tratada daquele jeito por aquele garoto se eu fosse uma uma coelhinha da playboy. Uma dessas garotas que andam semi-nuas por aí e ficam ouvindo cantadas baratas a toda hora.  
E ele não parava.Não, ele não frente de meus sua prima e do namorado estava mexendo com a pessoa melhor, com o casal errado. Porque Jake conseguiu enxê-lo de porradas, e eu fui não levamos nem trinta segundos batendo no idiota, e meus tios vieram nos , correu para dentro das árvores. Eu só fiquei olhando o corpo cheio de hematomas que me olhava abismado.É,ê apanhou.  
Eu ofegava,mas a raiva ainda estava lá.Nunca meu orgulho fora tão mais por um garoto daqueles,que acha que consegue tudo o que quer pelo simples fato de querer.  
Os braços de Alice e tia Rose estavam firmes em volta de mim.  
"Me soltem.", reclamei.  
"Não.", a voz de Alice soou dura, firme.  
É, Nessie, você está ferrada. E muito.

Eu escutava Jake na floresta. E consegui me libertar de Alice, que conversava com tio Emmett (ele estava vendo o estrago que tínhamos feito em Leon). O tio Jazz tampava a respiração, já que o garoto insulportável estava sangrando. Um pouquinho. Bem pouquinho. Mas estava. Por sorte, tia Rose já havia me soltado, o que ajudou bastante na fuga.  
Quando finalmente o alcancei, ele estava arrancando árvores do lugar para extravasar a fú aproximei lentamente e enrosquei minhas mãos em seu pêlo avermelhado. Em resposta, ele deixou escapar um lamento, quase um ganido, que indicava claramente pesar. Eu não sabia o que falar. Nós dois estávamos muito encrencados, e tínhamos plena consciência disso. De Jake isso já era meio que esperado, e todo mundo mais ou menos deculparia ele, já que lobisomens são instáveis e toda essa baboseira. Mas eu, meio-vampira, uma Cullen vegetariana, surrar um humano por... raiva?  
Sónotei as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos olhos quando elas molharam o pêlo de Jake. A partir daí, a cachoeira aumentou.  
Jake se virou pra mim, e seus olhos negros tristonhos encontraram os meus.  
"Oh, Jake, o que foi que nós fizemos?", falei enquanto soluçava, e ele me acolheu em seu corpo quente "O garoto vai morrer, Jake, e nós não podemos fazer nada!"  
No fundo, beeem no fundo, a Nessie tenebrosa tava nem aí pro garoto idiota. Ele que morresse no meio da lama, cercado por bichos nojentos, enquanto se afogava no próprio sangue (minha garganta ardeu ao pensar nisso, mas abstrai). Leon idiota foi dar em cima de mim, me desrespeitou, me agarrou, teve o que merece: surra dupla! Nessie Cullen e Jake Black acabaram com a cara do mauricinho idiota.  
Mas eu tinha uma parte herdada de meu pai em mim. É, você pode ter esquecido, mas meu pai é Edward Cullen. Traduzindo: o vampiro mais correto de todaa história. Ou seja, uma parte de mim também achava a maior barbárie e covardia o que nós havíamos feito, e nem a fúria, ou ciúme, ou orgulho ferido significavam alguma coisa diante do humano que estava acabado por ali.

Ficamos ali por uns cinco minutos, quietos, pensando no que viria depois.  
"Nessie, Jake!", Alice gritou, certamente para fingir que nós éramos humanos, se é que a burra da humana ainda achava que nós éramos humanos... Mas, voltando ao assunto, a voz dela continuava com um tom nada habitual. "Estamos indo pra casa, Carlisle deverá cuidar de Leon."  
Saí da mata, e Jake me acompanhou logo depois de se retransformar. Vanessa e o namorado praticamente mudo nos lançaram olhares amedrontados, e eu notei que nem o tio Emm e o idiota que nós batemos estavam lá.  
"O que vamos fazer?", Jake perguntou à tia Alice.  
Ela suspirou. "Vanessa e Leon não têm família, portanto é algo a menos para nos preocuparmos. E eles concordaram em não prestar queixa à polícia, para o bem de vocês dois.", acusou "Charlie não ia gostar nem um pouco de ter que prender a neta e o filho do melhor amigo."  
"Cadê o Emmett e o id... e o garoto?", ele continuou.  
Quanto a mim, eu não falava nada. Minha voz tinha se perdido em algum ponto da minha garganta.  
"Emmett já o levou para Carlisle."  
Apenas concordei e então começamos a arrumar as coisas em uma velocidade angustiante e lerda, para não assustar os humanos mais do que já tínhamos assustado.  
Tia Rose não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar com Jake. "Sabe, cachorro, eu ainda acho que isso não teria acontecido se você não estivesse aqui. Olhe só, complicou a vida de Nessie à toa."  
Ele não foi o único a rosnar.  
"Pare, Rosalie.", Alice pediu "As coisas já estão bastante ruins sem você pra complicar."  
Mas Jake não deixou por isso.  
"Sabe porquê uma loira joga a lâmpada pela janela, loira?", ele perguntou, e não esperou resposta "Pra medir a velocidade da luz!"  
Ninguém riu, e nem tia Rose respondeu.

Quando estava tudo pronto, começamos a fazer o longo caminho de volta. Em passos de humanos. Sério, isso já estava me enxendo. O silêncio pairava, a não ser por Alice tentando ver em vão o futuro (como eu e Jake estávamos envolvidos diretamente nessa bagunça toda, ela ficava totalmente cega) e comentando alguma coisa com tio Jazz, que agora estava mais sério que o normal, e o namorado quase mudo da prima do indigente que eu e Jake socamos tentando acalmar a garota.  
Três horas, quarenta e seis minutos e onze segundos depois, com algumas paradas ocasionais, chegamos em nossa casa. Eu estava grudada nas mãos de Jake, com medo do que me aguardaria lá dentro.  
Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto de Jake, mostrando a ele o quanto estava nervosa. Ele tentou dar aquele seu sorriso animador e feliz, mas estava tão preocupado quanto eu, então a tentativa meio que resultou em uma careta.  
Mais alguns passos e estávamos na frente de casa.  
E, oh, que surpresa: eu nem precisei entrar para ver meus pais me esperando na porta de entrada.

-

**N/A - **Siiim, eu demorei a postar, mas não me matem, poor favor!

Muuito obrigada ás meninas que deixaram reviews, não vou respondê-las nesse cap, mas é importante vcs saberem que quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu vou postar, agora que não estou mais tão atarefada.

Postei em Renascer também, e hoje tem fic nova, quem quiser saber mais, vá lá no meu perfil pra ver! ^^

Beijinhos!

Iaah!


End file.
